New Life, New Destiny
by windstorm16
Summary: Ignored by his family, hated by his sisters, died alone, now given a second chance in a new world Naruto Uzumaki will fight to protect his new family but what happens when his past comes back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story. Now for those who voted on my poll this is where the winning world will be featured so congrats on those who voted for the winning world... Highschool DxD! I hope you all like this story, also important author note at the bottom concerning my stories. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

 _Five years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The he villages ninja fought the fox, until finally the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze arrived. Minato fought the Kyuubi bringing it away from Konoha where he used the forbidden Dead Demon Consuming Seal summoning the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi within his newborn daughters Natsuki and Nariko. But for reasons to any the Shinigami did not take Minato's soul as payment for sealing away the Kyuubi, instead the Death God merely left._

 _Afterwards the girls were praised as heroes, and for a time all was well with the Namikaze family, but like all things it eventually came to an end._

*Five years after Kyuubi Attack-Namikaze Compound*

Natsuki and Nariko Namikaze were running around the back of their family compound giggling as they chased each other. Watching both girls a short distant away was a redheaded woman smiling at the two children, this was Kushina Namikaze mother to Natsuki and Nariko. Next to Kushina was a black-haired woman, this was Mikoto Uchiha Kushina's best friend since the Academy, with Mikoto's two son's sitting next to her watching the girls playing.

"Natsuki-chan and Nariko-chan certainly have a lot of energy you must be so proud of them Kushina." Mikoto said

"Yes, I am they definitely take after me dattebane!" said Kushina in pride

Natsuki had red hair with blonde streaks and blue eyes, Nariko had blonde hair with red streaks and while her eyes were a mix of blue and purple.

"Though I wish Naruto would interact more with them." Said Kushina as she looked at her son sitting under a tree reading a book.

Naruto had bright blonde hair like his father and haunting purple eyes that glowed like amethysts.

"Naruto reminds me of Itachi a little, always studious. You must be so proud!" Mikoto said, while Itachi mumbled to himself next to his mother

"I am, but I just wish he'd talk more. Even Minato wasn't that quiet at his age, and he never acts his own age or play with other kids. Always reading books, and he complains whenever one or both of the girls sleep in his room, saying how it hurts or burns, but none of the doctors say anything is wrong with him. I can't help but think he doesn't like his sisters." Kushina said in in a hurt tone, while Mikoto frowned

'Something isn't right here, whenever Naruto looks at his sisters there's nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.' Thought Mikoto feeling like there was something missing

"So, have you begun their training yet, Sasuke's already started his and coming along nicely." Said Mikoto changing the topic, as Sasuke blushed in embarrassment

"Yep, Minato trains them in Ninjutsu, chakra control, and Taijutsu. While I train them in Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu, and we both train them in weapons." Kushina said grinning

"Impressive, though I'm sure they all excel in Fuinjutsu." Said Mikoto knowing Uzumaki are masters when it comes to seals, though Kushina frowned at that

"The girls are great when it comes to Ninjutsu, same with Naruto though he doesn't get it as quickly as the girls he's still good, though with chakra control he's leaps and bounds ahead of the girls since they have so much chakra. With Taijutsu again the girls are great, with Naruto grasping it as well just not as quickly while he's good for his age he's never beaten either of them. While the girls are terrible in Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu since they have too much chakra for Genjutsu and can't focus on drawing seals, but Naruto's excellent in both subjects. Kenjutsu is the same as Taijutsu… but I'm proud of my girls!" said Kushina, not noticing Mikoto's surprised look.

'Doesn't she or Minato what a genius and hard worker their son is. I have a feeling this will one day come back to bite you Kushina.' Mikoto thought shaking her head at her best friend

Unknown to any of them, Naruto's clenched the book he was holding tightly having heard the discussion.

*Three months later*

Naruto walked through the streets, he was going to get himself some ice-cream as a reward for mastering a chakra control exercise, he began thinking about all the changes to his training over the past few months making him frown remembering when it started the day after Mikoto's visit.

*Flashback*

"Alright kids, your mother and I have decided to change your training, we'll be putting a hold on chakra control, Genjutsu, and Fuinjutsu for a few years. Also since the girls hold the Kyuubi in them we've decided to start training them full time, so Naruto we're gonna hold off on your training until you all enter the Academy!" Said Minato happily, while he unknowingly just hurt his only son

The girls cheered loudly and Kushina smiled widely, though Naruto frowned hurt by what his father just said.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san why're you only holding off the things I'm good at, and why's my training is on hold just because the girls have the Kyuubi's chakra. Why don't you hold off the things they excel in?" questioned Naruto with a deep frown on his face

"Naruto Namikaze, stop being so selfish! We're doing this for the girls so they won't lose control, along them being targets!" Kushina scolded, which only made Naruto's frown deepen.

"But what about me…" Said Naruto before his mother shouted at him to shut up before sending him to his room. Naruto dutifully did so, but not before seeing his sisters satisfied looks at seeing him get in trouble.

The following weeks weren't much better with his sisters doing everything they can to get Naruto in trouble and their parents never believing him when he told them the truth, always listening to the girls.

It was during that time Naruto for the first time didn't like his sisters.

*End Flashback*

Naruto had just begun to train on his own, without his families help, mostly by taking scrolls from their jutsu library.

Though while Naruto's training went nicely, his life at home wasn't. Natsuki and Nariko had been doing everything they could to get Naruto in trouble. A week after his meeting with Shisui, Naruto had drawn a picture of himself and his family planning to show it to his parents, but when he left to use the toilet and came back he saw his parents congratulating Natsuki on the drawing HE made saying it was hers. Then Nariko had broken their mother's vase while running and blamed Naruto for it and of course their mother believed her, because Natsuki and Nariko can do no wrong!

Naruto had slowly begun to hate his sisters, especially on their fifth birthday.

*Flashback*

"Attention everyone me and Natsuki have an announcement! First thank you for coming! Secondly we're banning anyone from being our friend if they try being friends with Naruto because he's mean!" Nariko said, with Natsuki nodding in agreement beside her

The other kids shared confused looks before walking over to the girls, while Naruto stared in shock and hurt.

*End Flashback*

Naruto never understood why his sisters seem to hate him, maybe it was because he's better at Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu, maybe because he was a boy, or maybe they just hated him because they could. Whatever their reasons were Naruto felt whatever love he had for his family die day by day until all that was left was hatred for them.

*Timeskip*

"Look at these people Shizune, all running around like headless chickens buying gifts for those two brats!" Tsunade said as she and her assistant Shizune looked out Tsunade's office window in the hospital.

"It's shameful really, all this attention is just spoiling Natsuki and Nariko rotten. I don't even think anyone's remembered Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama have a son, Jiraiya-sama has even said that it's not good. When he tried including Naruto in the girls training Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama they either get distracted by the girls or brush him aside saying Naruto's busy stuffing his face in books." Said Shizune

Tsunade sighed since she was hoping to see Naruto on his birthday, but she was working late at hospital, and she'd gotten the perfect gift for him.

'Can't believe that pervert gets to see Naruto before I do.' Tsunade thought

"Let's go Shizune we still have more work to do." Said Tsunade

"Right, besides the sooner we start the sooner we can finish and go see Naruto.

"Right, so let's get started!" Tsunade agreed

Unknown to the two women the next time they see Naruto's it would be when they cried tears of horror and sadness.

*Namikaze Compound*

Minato and Kushina were sleeping soundly in bed… though were abruptly awakened by two shouts of Kaa-san and Tou-san, along with two masses jumping onto the bed.

"Good morning girls! What do we owe such a wake-up call!" asked Minato in annoyance at the sudden rude awakening

"Tou-san! You promised you'd take us to see our friends!" Natsuki said loudly making her parents wince

"Yeah come on Kaa-san! Get up, get up, get up!" said Nariko just as loudly as her sister and using her adorable puppy dog eyes

Meanwhile a room a short distance away laid Naruto in his bed, having stayed up all night working on a new seal. Though Naruto was woken up by the front door closing.

'Agh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Staying up late before your birthday, Tsunade-Baa-Chan would kill me if she found out.' Naruto thought gripping his head trying to get rid of any remaining sleep. It was then Naruto realized he was woken up by the front door banging shut.

Jumping out of bed Naruto ran to his window which had a thin layer of frost, looking out he could see his parents and sisters leaving the house wearing scarfs and mittens to keep warm. Naruto was shocked and hurt, did they forget him? Why were they leaving him behind? Did they even care? Without thinking Naruto exited his room running down the stairs hoping to stop them before they leave.

Minato and Kushina already exited the compound not paying attention to their surroundings only the girls, once the girls exited the gate Minato and Kushina activated the security seals.

Naruto held out his right arm ready to push open, but unknown to Naruto or maybe he forgot that the gate had seals on it. When Naruto touched the gate, there was a chakra surge, the seals on the gate thought Naruto's arm was another pathway and pumped a dangerous amount of chakra into his arm.

In an explosion of blood the snow was stained red and Naruto thrown back with a cry of pain with tears coming from his eyes. Naruto looked in horror at his right arm hanging limply and blood pouring out of it.

Gathering himself up, Naruto tore his pants using them to make a makeshift bandage to try and stop the blood flow. Making his way back to the house Naruto tried opening the door but found it wouldn't budge, making Naruto remember there were seals on the house as well. Naruto gave a bitter chuckle at this, since he was stuck until they came back, and he couldn't shout for help because of the silencing seals.

*Hospital*

Tsunade suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine and a feeling of dread welling inside her.

"Tsunade-sama is everything alright?" asked one of the researchers

"Fine, perfectly fine." Tsunade said quickly though feeling anything but fine

*Namikaze Compound*

Naruto sat underneath a tree giving a bitter chuckle as he saw the sun setting.

'Even after they forgot about me and trapped here, I'm still hoping they'll realize I'm missing and come back. But it's already been ten hours… I wonder would my sisters be happy I die.' Naruto thought before filling a shiver go through his body since it was getting colder.

*Six hours later*

Naruto coughed weakly, he looked like he was wearing a white body suit but it was frost covering his entire body. His eyes were half lidded and broken, his lips were a deathly purple, and his hair was no longer a golden blonde was now dull in color, while blood surrounded him.

'Huh, so this is how I die, what a life… neglected for my sisters… ignored by all the other children, what a fucking a life. Though at least I had friends Itachi, Pervy-Sage, Tsunade-Baa-chan, Mikoto-Kaa-chan, Shizune-nee. I'll miss then at least.' Naruto thought feeling a tremor going through his now numb body

Naruto had a bitter smile on his face as the life faded from his eyes, with a boom of the fireworks going off in explosions of color, the rest Naruto's life left him and his pulse stopped.

*Festival*

Minato and Kushina watched as their daughters played with other clan children, while all the parents had gotten drunk except the Uchiha as Itachi had gotten back from a mission, Fugaku was doing paperwork, Mikoto thought she was coming down with a stomach virus, and Sasuke had been sick.

Just then Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke grinning widely, Natsuki and Nariko instantly ran up to him demanding what he got them.

"Now, now brats, be patient. Since Minato is my student I'm letting you sign the Toad Contract, but first I'm letting Naruto sign it. Naruto! Naruto, you brat come out! Naruto?" Jiraiya called out not seeing Naruto anywhere. There was then a deathly silence which began worrying Jiraiya wondering where Naruto was.

Minato and Kushina paled instantly realizing they forgot Naruto, while Natsuki and Nariko looked angry at the attention being off them but also devious.

"Oh Kami! Minato, we forgot Naruto! Let's go get him, and hope he didn't wreck the house. You know much trouble he gets in. Though I'm sure he'll forgive us when we let him sign the Toad Contract." Kushina said, as the other mothers looked at her in shock that she could forget about her own son. They all made their way to the Namikaze compound unaware of the horrifying scene they would find.

*Uchiha Compound*

Mikoto was feeling better and dragged her sons and husband to the Namikaze compound to meet the family there, none of them knowing what awaited them.

*Namikaze Compound*

As soon as Minato and Kushina opened the gate they were all hit by the smell of iron. The children all screamed in horror at seeing the blood-stained snow with a trail of blood leading behind the house. After knocking out all the children they all ran behind the house, the sight horrified everyone, Mikoto fell to her knees crying. Itachi could only stare in shock and horror as his sharingan activated unconsciously before changing into a three-pronged shuriken.

There leaning against the same tree when he was studying chakra control, was Naruto his body limp a bitter smile and his eyes half lidded staring at all of them accusingly.

"MY BABY!" shouted Mikoto jumping up and running over to Naruto's limp body and holding him to her chest.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay Kaa-chans." Mikoto sobbed rocking back forth, everyone stared her shocked at how she was acting as if it was her own son, while Kushina and Minato were frozen in horror.

Jiraiya looked on despair with tears falling from his eyes, before he rounded in Minato and Kushina and slapped them both across the face.

"Are you both happy now! Look at what you did to your son, look at him!" Jiraiya shouted knocking them both out of their shock

Kushina fell to her knees crying her eyes out while mumbling 'my baby, oh my baby boy' over and over, while Minato shook while crying. Kushina soon got up and shakily made her way over to Mikoto who was still holding Naruto's body and pulled him from her arms into her own.

"Mikoto, we… we have to get him to Tsu-" Kushina was cut when Mikoto slapped her hard across the face.

"You're not his mother… and you're not my friend." Said Mikoto before they all made their way to the hospital hoping Tsunade could save Naruto.

*Hospital*

Tsunade sighed as she finished the last of her work, though she was upset because that perverted idiot Jiraiya got to see Naruto before she could. Suddenly the doors were slammed open, when Tsunade was about to pummeled whoever it was but instantly froze as tears appeared her eyes at what she saw as memories of Dan and Nawaki's deaths resurfaced in her mind.

Kushina with tears streaming down her face, but what horrified Tsunade was that she was holding a limp and pale Naruto in her arms.

"Naruto! Minato, Kushina what the hell happened to him, answer me now!" shouted Tsunade looking at both people with murder in her eyes, both paled in fear.

"W-well… I m-might know." Minato stuttered

When Tsunade heard, what happened she wanted to do nothing but tear Minato and Kushina apart before doing the same to their bratty daughters, but she kept focused on the task at hand saving Naruto.

"If he dies, you both die." Tsunade threatened both Minato and Kushina, before taking Naruto from Kushina's arms and rushing him to an operating table while Shizune followed behind trying and failing to suppress her tears.

'Don't die, don't die, please don't die.' Tsunade mentally begged

*The Void*

"Open your eyes."

'W-what. Who, who is that.' Naruto thought

"Open your eyes."

'I-I can't. I just want to sleep.' Thought Naruto

"Wake up, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, sitting up with a groan rubbing his head. Naruto then realized he was using his right arm, looking at it in amazement Naruto saw it was back to normal instead of the shredded mess from before.

It was then Naruto took in his surroundings, he was in an entirely white train station, he'd read about the trains in Snow Country.

'W-where am I?' Naruto thought getting up shakily.

"Hello Naruto." Said the same voice from before

Looking Naruto saw a young man with short brown hair, pure black eyes, wearing a brown coat, blue pants and black boots.

"W-who are you, w-where am I?" asked Naruto

"I am known by many things the Reaper, Angel of Death, Shinigami, the Stranger, the Pale Rider, but you may call me the Outsider. As for where you are this is what could be considered the Void or Purgatory to others the world in between life and death. It appears differently for every person." the Outsider said

"So, it's true I really died." Said Naruto looking down sadly a small part of him had hoped it was just a bad dream.

"I'm afraid so." The Outsider said

"What happens now?" asked Naruto in a broken voice

"Normally you'd go onto the afterlife, but you Naruto are a special case. Tell me have you ever overheard your parents talking about a prophecy." Said the Outsider

"Yes, I heard them talk about a prophecy Jiraiya told them about someone who would bring peace or destruction to the world, they think Natsuki or Nariko id this child of prophecy." Naruto answered not sure how that was important

"Well they're wrong neither of those two spoiled children are the child of prophecy. You are Naruto." Said the Outsider, surprising Naruto

"M-me." Naruto said pointing at himself

"Yes, you are the child of prophecy Naruto, or were." The Outsider said, reminding Naruto of his current predicament

"Normally if a child of prophecy were to die they'd be revived to fulfill their destiny and live a long and happy life. But I decided to give you a choice Naruto, I can revive you right now…" the Outsider said raising a hand stopping Naruto from speaking.

Snapping his finger causing a train to drive out of a tunnel.

"… Or you can be reincarnated. Given a second chance in a different world." Finished the Outsider, shocking Naruto at the offer

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard, he could be revive and sent back to his life and see his precious people, but he'd also have to deal with his family and sisters, and who's to say this didn't happen again, Naruto didn't feel like going through that pain again or dying.

"If I'm reincarnated where would I go, who would I be, would I remember my old life?" Naruto asked wanting to know as much as possible about the second option.

"Where you would go, I couldn't say it'll be a random world, you'll still be yourself merely in a different body with a few minor changes. As to if you'll remember your old life, you'll see small flashes of it in dreams, but fully remembering your full life is entirely up to you." The Outsider explained

Naruto thought over his options, on one hand he'd like to not leave his precious people behind, but he'd never be able to consider the Namikaze's his family, not after leaving him to die broken and alone. Closing his eyes Naruto breathed deeply making his decision.

"I'll do it. I'll be reincarnated." Said Naruto

The Outsider nodded before the train doors opened for Naruto to board, walking over to the doors Naruto stepped inside before turning to look at the Outsider.

"Before I go. What… what will I become?" Naruto asked with a little fear since he doesn't even know if he'll be human in this new life

"... More than you ever thought possible." Said the Outsider mysteriously

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that. Turning back to the train Naruto calmed his breathing and stepped inside. Seeing it looked like a normal train car Naruto took a seat inside one of the compartments. The train began moving slowly Naruto looked out the window and saw the Outsider giving him a nod before train disappeared through the tunnel.

The Outsider watched as the train left the station, taking Naruto to an unknown destiny.

Naruto couldn't deny the fear he felt at going into an unknown world, but he also felt excited wondering what he'll see or experience. Soon Naruto saw a bright a light that the train went into taking Naruto to an unknown destiny.

'I think it's time I visited the mortal world.' The Outsider thought intent to clean up a lot of messes as he vanished.

*Hospital*

Everyone was waiting outside the operation room waiting for hopefully good news. Kushina was still crying her eyes out as Minato held onto her not doing any better, knowing this was their fault. Mikoto and Jiraiya verbally tore them apart making them feel even more worse than they already did, though they deserved it.

Mikoto looked at the floor occasionally glaring at Minato and Kushina, while Fugaku placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, while Sasuke slept on his father's lap. Fugaku held his son vowing to lay off on them both and spend more time with them.

Just then the Outsider appeared out of thin air shocking everyone at his appearance, he ignored them all and walked towards the operation room.

'Hey, you stop!" Minato said grabbing the strangers shoulder.

The Outsider stared at the hand on his shoulder, before grabbing Minato's wrist. To everyone's shock and horror Minato's hand seemed to age at an impossible speed until it was withered, while Minato fell to one knee feeling his very life essence leave him.

"Do you remember me Minato Namikaze." The Outsider said as he stopped absorbing Minato's life force. Minato stared at him for a moment before his eyes widened in recognition.

"Shinigami." Minato whispered in terror, while everyone paled hearing that before the parents shielded their children in fear.

"Correct. The last time you saw me was seven years ago today, when I spared your life. Obviously, I made a mistake." Said the Outsider, as Minato paled in fear thinking he was going to die while Kushina feared she'd also lose her husband

"Lucky for you I'm not here for you." The Outsider said letting go of Minato as his hand returned to normal before continuing to the operation room, making everyone realize why he was here.

"NO! Not my baby, please not my baby!" Kushina said running in front of the Outsider with her arms held out her arms, while the Outsider raised a brow.

"Strange you care about your son now, when he's dead because of you." The Outsider, making Kushina choke on a sob at the reminder

Flicking his hand, he sent Kushina flying against a wall and continued on his way.

"Please." Mikoto said quietly, making the Outsider stare at her as she fell on her hand and knees

"Please don't take Naruto away, please I'm begging you." Pleaded Mikoto since to her Naruto was her son and she didn't want to lose him or have someone so young suffer because of his own family.

"Get up Mikoto Uchiha, I'm not here to take Naruto's soul, I'm here to send it onto its next life." Said the Outsider

"W-what." Mikoto asked

"I gave Naruto a choice, be revived here or be reincarnated into a new world. He chose the second option." The Outsider said, while those who cared about Naruto looked hurt that he'd choose a new life instead of coming back.

"W-why didn't h-he want to come back?" questioned Mikoto, as the Outsider tilted his head towards Minato and Kushina

"He didn't want to experience dying a second time because of their neglect." Said the Outsider

"We've never neglected Naruto! He just keeps getting into trouble." Minato denied ever neglecting his son

The Outsider merely snapped his fingers, as Minato and Kushina grabbed their heads. They began seeing everything they believed Naruto had done, but were shocked and sickened when they saw it was Natsuki and Nariko who had done all those things and they blamed Naruto.

Once it was finished both parents felt sick and disgusted with themselves for always believing their daughters over their son, and now because of that Naruto was dead.

"Please don't take him from us, we'll be better. We'll never ignore Naruto again or punish him for what his sisters did. Just please don't take him." Begged Kushina feeling nothing but self-loathing

"You know it didn't matter if you had left Naruto to freeze to death, he had only two weeks left to live anyway." The Outsider said

"W-what?!" asked Minato shocked and horrified that his son would've died in two weeks

"Your both truly ignorant aren't you, though I'm surprised by you Kushina. You're a former a Jinchuuriki, and yet you've never noticed that your daughter's bodies never adapted to the Kyuubi's chakra." Said the Outsider

Kushina was confused for a moment, before realization donned on her along with horror, which the Outsider noticed

"You've realized it. The reason the girl's bodies never adapted is because they were using Naruto as an outlet, whenever they slept in his bed the Kyuubi's chakra would be absorbed into his body, that's seven years' worth of Naruto absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra that should have spread throughout the girl's chakra networks. Naruto's body couldn't handle all that poisonous chakra, it would have eventually burned him from the inside out. Personally, I think him dying now is a mercy." The Outsider said

Minato and Kushina couldn't believe they'd slowly been killing their son, he always said it hurt when he slept with his sisters but they ignored it.

'What kind of mother/father am I?!' they both thought in disgust and sef-loathing

The Outsider could sense their self-loathing and decided to give them a gift, though not out of kindness. Snapping his fingers, he implanted a seal into their minds.

"W-what did you just do?" Minato questioned

"I just gave you both the knowledge of a space-time seal that when completed can take you to the world Naruto will be reborn in." said the Outsider

"B-but this seal, it would take years to create!" Kushina said after looking over the details

"Then I suggest you get started if you wish to see your son again." Said the Outsider before finally entering the operation room

Tsunade as on her knees crying her eyes out while Shizune tried comforting her, they'd heard everything that was said.

The Outsider walked over to Naruto's body, while everyone watched sadly, some even crying that such a young child had to die. Placing a hand on Naruto's head caused his body to glow before a white light emerged from his body and shot around the room, before it went straight up. The heart monitor that was connected to Naruto that had had steady beep immediately gave a long drawn out beep, which made Minato, Kushina, and Mikoto break down crying. The Outsider looked up where Naruto's soul flew off, before he vanished. Though he wonders how Naruto will use the gifts he gave him.

*One Week after Naruto's death-Namikaze Compound*

Kushina sat at the dining table with a dead look in her eyes, with tears still falling down her face. It's been a week since Naruto's death, it still tore out her heart to think about it knowing it's her fault. The day after the Outsider told them about Naruto's choice they had the funeral. Since then Mikoto had cut ties with Kushina, Kushina tried to talk to her but was always turned away.

She and Minato also settled things with Natsuki and Nariko.

*Flashback*

Natsuki and Nariko both sat nervously across from their parents who both had blank looks on their faces. It made them nervous since their parents never looked at them like that usually it was Naruto they looked at like that.

'That Baka, it's probably his fault.' Natsuki thought planning to get him back for it

"Natsuki, Nariko. Your mother and I are going to ask you this once and only once if you don't tell the truth there will be consequences." Said Minato

"Now, all those pranks, and accidents you said Naruto did, did he really do any of it?" Minato asked

"Yes, that idiot's always getting in trouble. I'm gonna pound him for saying we did anything." Said Nariko

Then both girls were utterly shocked when their mother slapped both of them hard across the face to leave red marks.

"Do not lie to us! And don't talk bad about your brother ever again, if I hear either of you saying anything bad about Naruto I personally seal away your chakra networks permanently!" Kushina shouted in anger, while the girls couldn't believe what they heard their mother just threatened to seal away their chakra

"Now tell us the truth, did you or did you not lie about the things you claim Naruto did." Demanded Kushina in a calmer voice.

"Y-yes, b-but he deserved it! He's always acting like a know-it-all thinking he's better than us!" confessed Natsuki defending her and her sister

But were once again slapped by their mother who was beyond angry.

"What did I say about talking bad about your brother! How could either of you do that, I know I didn't raise you to bully your own family! No child of mine would ever blame their own siblings for something they did!" Shouted Kushina

"Now, did you both know Naruto was still in the house when we left for the festival?" Minato questioned, as the girls had tears in their ears and rubbing their cheeks.

"M-maybe, w-we thought it'd be funny if h-he slept through the f-festival." Stuttered Nariko in fear of what their parents would do.

"You knew! And you thought it would be funny! WELL I HOPE YOUR HAPPY BECAUSE NOW YOUR BROTHER IS DEAD!" Kushina yelled as she gave both girls another long overdue slap to the face

"W-what?" Natsuki asked in fear

"Naruto, he… he… he died. He was locked outside, he probably heard us leaving and tried stopping us but we didn't see him and activated the security seals and he was locked outside and froze to death." Said Minato choking up at the reminder of his mistake

Natsuki and Nariko couldn't believe it, Naruto was dead, because of them. Sure, they didn't like Naruto dead but they never wanted him dead, but now he was dead because of their cruelty.

"We've thought of a punishment for you both. Neither of you are allowed outside the compound for eight months, none of your friends are allowed, you won't receive any training until your third year in the Academy if I decide to allow to you to even enter it, if you break any of these conditions your chakra will be permanently sealed and you will be forbidden to become kunoichi. Now go to your rooms and don't come out unless called." Minato ordered

"Bu-" Nariko began

"NOW!" Shouted Minato

Both girls immediately ran up the stairs to their room, while tears streamed down their face for the brother they bullied to death.

*End Flashback*

Currently Kushina was trying to knit a teal and cyan striped scarf with thread tassels. Key word being trying, since she could hardly steady her hands. She had originally began making it when she was expecting, she was making it for Naruto before she learned she was carrying triplets. But when they were born she never got around to finishing it, she tried finding time but something always came up, and when she believed Naruto was a trouble maker she just stopped working on it.

'And now I doubt he'd even want it.' Kushina thought miserably since even if she, Minato, and Jiraiya completed the seal the Outsider gave them to find Naruto she doubts he'd ever forgive any of them.

But even if he'll hate them forever, Kushina still wants to give him the scarf, to know she at least did one thing right for her son.

*With Minato and Jiraiya*

Minato and Jiraiya were currently working on the seal the Outsider gave him and Kushina, he wrote down the details so Jiraiya could help. Though Jiraiya was keeping it strictly professional which hurt Minato that his own sensei hates him.

Not that he doesn't deserve it, he hates himself right now. The seal itself was more complex than anything any of the had ever seen, though Minato recognizes a few parts of his Hiraishin mostly teleporting and manipulating space and time only on a very much larger scale. Though even if they know what it does and how to make it, knowing and doing are two very different things.

Even if He, Jiraiya, and Kushina worked on it nonstop it would still take at the very least six or seven years to finish it.

'No matter, I won't stop until my families whole again.' Minato thought in determination, even though he knew the chances of Naruto forgiving them were slim to none.

Minato sometimes thought of where Naruto is now, if he was happy, if he had friends, if he had a new family? The last thought felt like a punch to the gut for Minato, thinking of his son calling someone else his parents.

'Then again can I even call myself his father.' Thought Minato

Before shaking those thoughts and focusing back on the task at hand, finishing the seal. Though Minato couldn't help but wonder where Naruto was now.

*Underworld*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a female scream deep within the Underworld

"Keep pushing mistress I can see the head." A maid said, as two other two were helping reassure their mistress

In the recesses of the Underworld, hidden from any Devils or Fallen Angels, a woman was giving birth to her child. The woman was beautiful beyond comparison with long flowing dual colored ebony and white hair, fair skin, and dual colored eyes with the left being gold and the right being icy blue, and a seductive curvaceous body this woman was Eva Purgatory head of the Purgatory family.

The Purgatory family is an old who served as the right hand of the original Fallen Angel Lucifer himself, he trusted them with his most dark and forbidden magic and artifacts, they were said to have blood so black that even a single drop could taint even the purest hearts, though only a few had such an ability, they were a house that was feared by all other Devils as even the weakest among them equaled a Seraphim ranked angel in power while the strongest was said to have power nearly equal to Lucifer himself, someone who could wipe armies with minimal effort, who was a friend to his loved ones, a monster to his enemies, and to Eva her father, his name had been lost to time with only a few remembering it, he is merely known as "The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda".

Of course, the Purgatory family was now close to extinction, one day Lucifer vanished no one how or why one minute he was there the next he was gone, while the Purgatories were a feared family they were still only one family with Lucifer himself having kept the other devils at bay. Once Lucifer had vanished all the other Devil families had banded together to wipe out the Purgatory family.

They banded together under four significantly powerful Devils, though their powers were still miniscule compared to Lucifer and Sparda, they were called Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, and the one that angered the Purgatories the most someone who dared to claim the name of Lucifer. The Purgatories fought bravely and brutally butchering the Devil army, with Sparda himself attacking the self-proclaimed Four Satans annihilating Leviathan and Asmodeus and crippling Beelzebub before finally being struck down by the false Lucifer. It wasn't long until the rest of the Purgatories fell with only Eva escaping because of her father's insistence that she live to continue their family.

After mourning her family's destruction Eva began setting up in a secluded part of the Underworld away from any Devils. She'd begun setting up a spy network so to keep herself updated on the status of the Underworld. It angered her at what she heard, the self-proclaimed Satans claimed they were the first Devils, they also didn't tell anyone that the real Leviathan and Asmodeus were dead instead having their children act in their stead. Eventually a war broke out between Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, Eva had her spies collect blood samples of powerful Devils to be used for later.

Eva also observed for a strong male that could give her a strong child she wasn't looking for love merely someone to impregnate her then dispose of him. She eventually found a perfect candidate in a powerful Fallen Angel, it wasn't difficult to seduce him and get him to impregnate her though Eva was shocked when they were done he vanished before she could kill him. She'd tried finding him but was unable as if he simply never existed

Eva was taken from her thoughts when she heard a baby wailing, tears gathered in her eyes when heard the child, her child.

"Congratulations Lady Eva it's a healthy baby boy." Said the maid

Eva gently took her son from the maids arms a gentle smile appearing on her face when she saw his eyes were a brownish gold, while having brown hair with white streaks.

"What shall you name him madam?" another maid asked

"Naruto, Naruto Purgatory." Eva said as the now named Naruto looked up at his mother giggling softly reaching for her.

'My precious boy you'll bring back the Purgatory name, you'll show these false rulers what it means to be a true Devil.' Eva thought while cooing softly to her son.

 **So, hope you all liked the chapter and i'll hopefully update soon.**

 **Now it's a new year, so here's what i'm gonna do, I'm not gonna make some schedule of my updates as I'm not good with time restraints. What I will do though is limit the number of stories I write from now on, no promises of stopping since I constantly gain new ideas. I will try to update more frequently of my stories, but again no promises of when, and for those who noticed I took down some of my stories as I either lost interest in them or I plant to rewrite them. All I can say is thank you to all my reader's who continue to read and support my stories and that I'll try to do better.**

 **Storm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here. I'm back with ch. two sorry it took so long I was trouble writing it but luckily someone helped me out, special shout out to Dylan Millwood for helping me write this chapter. So without further ado**

 **I own nothing**

Eva smiled as she watched her now five-year-old son running around playing with a ball. Eva could say the past five years have been the happiest of her life since her family's near-extinction. Naruto had become a light for her, being a bundle of energy.

Though she kept updated on the events happening in the Underworld, after the Great War ended with the deaths of God and the Four Satans a shaky treaty was called between the three factions. Though a Civil War eventually broke out between Devils the Old Satan Faction lead by descendants of the original "Satans" who wanted to continue the Great War and the Anti-Satan Faction who wanted to keep the peace between the factions. The Anti-Satan Faction eventually won naming four new Satans, turning the names into titles, Sirzechs Gremory became Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth became Beelzebub, Serafall Sitri became Leviathan, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas became Asmodeus.

Eva still couldn't believe the true Lucifer's name was turned into nothing but a title. The Gremory and Sitri clans also had two heirs Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, both three years younger than her own son, from what little she heard they had the makings of being powerful Devils.

"Kaa-chan! Look, look!" Naruto suddenly cried excitedly, making Eva look

What she saw surprised her; Naruto was floating three feet in the air, grinning and waving at his mother.

'He's already using magic at such a young age!' thought Eva though it wasn't that surprising since Purgatories always had large magical reserves, it was seeing his already drawing on those reserves while he was this young that was the impressive fact.

*Timeskip-four years*

"Again Naruto, keep trying." Eva encouraged, as Naruto panted. Naruto stood up straight, holding out his hands while in front of him was a large container of blood with smaller containers surrounding it. One of the many types of magic Lucifer had entrusted with the Purgatory Family was Blood Magic with a single drop, they could control anyone or even spy on them.

After Naruto showed his affinity for magic Eva began his training in magic, weapons, politics, and everything else she felt Naruto would need to know. She also made it perfectly clear that she wouldn't hold back anything.

That suited Naruto just fine, his mother had quickly figured out that Naruto was a kinesthetic learner. And the harder the task he was given, the more he wanted to excel and prove himself by accomplishing the task. Wanting to be useful and do his family proud was practically his sole motivation in his life.

All of those things delighted his mother. Currently Eva was having Naruto separate the blood in the container, she had mixed several different bloods of different species together and was having Naruto focus on separating them, since the blood of an individual was useless if it was mixed with someone else's.

A red magic circle appeared in front of Naruto before the blood began levitating into the air until it was a large floating sphere. Naruto concentrated trying to tell the difference between all the bloods, once he was confident enough on which were which and he began separating it until all the smaller containers were filled. Walking over to them Naruto pointed at them.

"Devil, Angel, Fallen, and Youkai." Naruto listed hoping he got it right

Eva watched with no expression while Naruto started getting nervous, Eva felt out all the containers to see if they were all separated or if they got mixed. She saw that Naruto had perfectly separated all of it.

"Well done, Naruto." Said Eva with a smile.

*Timeskip-three years*

Naruto stared at the case in front of him in confusion; his mother had called him, saying she wanted to show him something.

"Go on Naruto, open it, I'm sure you'll like it." Eva said with a smile.

Naruto looked the case over before opening it. Once he saw the contents, he stared in shock at the sixteen black chess pieces that were inside.

"Kaa-chan... are these…" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto, your very own Evil Piece set." Said Eva, as her son stared at the pieces in wonder. While Eva didn't like the thought of Evil Pieces, she also knew the need of Naruto gaining trusted allies. Unlike the "Old "Satan" Faction", while the Purgatory were proud of their roots and ways, they knew the importance of adaptation to ensure survival.

"Though this is a one-of-a-kind set Naruto, do you know why?" Eva asked, with Naruto shaking his head, not seeing any difference from the other Evil Piece set he'd seen.

"Because this set is made from the crystallized blood and bones of Nephilim." Revealed Eva.

That information made Naruto do a double take in shock from hearing that. Nephilim...the offspring of Devil and Angel, having the powers of both but none of the weaknesses along with immense power, if his Evil Pieces were really made of Nephilim blood and bones then they were extremely powerful.

"Naruto, before you use any of these, you'll have to be a hundred percent sure you'll want that person in your peerage." Eva said seriously since she didn't want her son to add someone to his peerage and then regret later.

"I promise, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, knowing these weren't something to mess around with.

"Good. Now Naruto, these are all Mutated pieces, meaning they're all more powerful than regular pieces, and since they're made from the remains of Nephilim, they have more abilities than the regular peerage set, but I'll let you discover those abilities on your own." Eva said, grinning mysteriously while Naruto pouted

*Timeskip-three years*

Naruto was walking down a dimly lit corridor, his target being straight ahead. He was currently in Cocytus, the deepest part of the Underworld, Naruto's reason for being here was to gain a member of his peerage. Though getting here hadn't been easy, as he had to sneak pass a small army of Devils and Reapers.

It wasn't long until Naruto finally arrived at his destination, a massive cage lined with every type of suppression seal imaginable to keep the prisoner within nice and docile. Taking a torch from the wall, Naruto threw it into the cage, smirking when the light illuminated said prisoner chained to the wall.

"Hello Samael." Said Naruto seeing the massive form the Dragon Eater. Samael's eyes snapped open, showing they were a burning red filled with an unending amount of hatred as he looked down to see the Devil standing before him. He threw his arm out, intent to kill the vermin, but he was stopped by his restraints making him hiss in anger.

"Why have you come here, Devil?! Come to mock me as have the rest of your kin!" Samael growled as black fire burned in the back of his throat

Naruto grinned at feeling the amount of hatred and power Samael contained, it was amazing!

"No, I haven't come to taunt you Samael, I come to you with an offer." Naruto said smoothly, making Samael scoffed.

"What could you possibly offer me, Devil?" the Dragon/Fallen Angel hybrid snarled.

"Well, for one, your freedom from this prison." Naruto replied.

"Don't make me laugh, this prison was created by God himself no one could destroy it!" Samael hissed.

"That'd be true...IF God was still alive." Revealed Naruto, as Samael finally gave his full attention to the young Devil, leaning his head down to Naruto's level.

"What did you just say?!" Samael demanded.

"You heard me: God is dead, killed during the Great War." Naruto clarified.

Samael's eyes lit with burning fire as he roared in anger, "NO! He was mine to kill! Who?! Who killed him?!"

"The pretender Lucifer, along with the supposed 'Four Satans.' But don't bother, they're dead as well." Said Naruto, as Samael growled in anger before Naruto spoke again.

"But, their descendants are still very much alive." Naruto continued.

Samael grinned fiercely at that, showing off razor sharp teeth, while he'd have prefer the original Satans, their descendants would do just as good.

"Then speak of this 'offer' you have Devil." Samael said.

Naruto smirked as he reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a Bishop piece. "Simple, become a member of peerage, and I can promise you, you will have the descendants of the Satans to do with as you wish. Not only that, but I'll give you as many dragons as you wish to slay until the race is dead."

Samael hissed in anger, he'd never stoop so low as to serve a Devil even if it meant getting his claws on the Satans descendants and killing dragons. But then again if he didn't accept, he could remain trapped here for who knows how long. So, it came down to if he was willing to swallow his pride or not, with a growl Samael made his decision.

"Very well, I shall join your… peerage Devil. But if you break your word, after I kill the Satans spawns I will kill you and everyone you care for." Growled Samael, as Naruto grinned

"Good, and the same goes for you. If you try turning against me, I'll make you wish you had never existed." Naruto said darkly, while Samael scoffed.

Naruto held out his hand gathering his magic before moving his hand in a circular motion creating a circle before pushing towards the cage. When it made contact, Samael was shocked into silence he didn't truly think the Devil could destroy his prison, but he not only destroyed it he completely erased it and the chain holding him back, as if they never existed. Taking another look at his apparent King, Samael felt out his power and instantly felt his poisonous blood run cold.

'There's no end.' Samael thought in shock. But that had to mean this Devil was from...!

He'd deny it with his last breath but Samael felt fear for the first time in his life, not even when he was captured by God in the Garden of Eden. Naruto let the Bishop piece float over to Samael as his family's symbol appeared behind him.

"I command thee Samael, rise and serve a new life as my Bishop." Naruto intoned as the piece entered Samael's body.

Samael resisted the urge to scream in pain as he felt his entire body transform. He now appeared more humanoid, his black feathered Fallen wings were replaced by dragon wings and his skin turned dark purple, with green tattoos forming around the scars he received during his imprisonment. He gained long black hair that went up in a ponytail as well as a pair of large horns growing out from his forehead, Samael's eyes have also turned green from the poisonous blood he contains, the lower portion of his body turn into goat legs and he gains claws on his hands.

"What have you done to me?!" demanded Samael.

"I've given you more power than you could have imagined. You could now stand against the likes of the Heavenly Dragons." Naruto said

Samael observed his new form, and he could feel his power was off the charts. Grinning darkly, Samael flexed his claws as they glowed green with his poison. Turning to Naruto, Samael bowed on one knee to his new King.

"You have freed me from imprisonment and allow me to take my vengeance on those who have used and locked me away. From this day until the last I will follow your commands, simply ask I shall obey." Samael pledged.

"Excellent. Here's your first order: there's a small army of Devils and Reapers outside your prison. Slaughter them all, except one...I want the Factions to be aware of your freedom, let them wallow in their fear until we reveal ourselves." Naruto said, making Samael smile evilly at the chance to test his new power.

*Later*

Naruto overlooked the sea of dead bodies, most having been torn apart, while Samael held a struggling Devil in his claws before swiping their abdomen, injecting them with his poison. The Devil screamed in agony, writhing on the ground before his body finally gave out from the pain.

"I must say this is impressive, you did leave one alive, correct?" Naruto spoke, as Samael nodded reluctantly since he wanted to kill them all.

"Perfect, now let's go, we still have to locate other members to recruit." Ordered Naruto as he and Samael left the site of the massacre.

*Timeskip-two years*

Naruto shot up from his bed, sweating heavily while his eyes darted to and fro. Sighing in frustration Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, for the past six months he had been having strange dreams. In them, he saw a child version himself, but at the same time it wasn't him.

The child version had blonde hair and haunting purple eyes. The dreams always showed the other him with a different family who all ignored him favor of two girls, interacting with people he'd never seen, and the scary part was at the end of every dream, he died.

He hadn't told anyone about the dreams, not wanting to worry his mother. Naruto did his best to just ignore them, but they were getting worse...more frequent. Naruto didn't know what it was, but he felt like something was going to happen soon.

*Konoha-Namikaze Compound-five years after Naruto's death*

'They grow up fast don't they...' Were the thoughts of Kushina Namikaze as she watched her five-year-old daughter, Mito Namikaze, play with a black-haired girl.

Three months after Naruto's death, Kushina had found out she was pregnant, though she only felt horror since she wasn't even sure if she deserved to be a mother again after what she did to Naruto. But she kept the baby thinking it was her chance at redeeming herself, it also turned out Mikoto was pregnant as well with a daughter, Satsuki Uchiha.

Once Mito had been born, Minato and Kushina did everything they could to care and love her while also trying to not spoil her so she wouldn't turn out like Natsuki and Nariko. It also wasn't until three years ago, that Mikoto even began speaking to Kushina again, deciding to be the bigger person along with Mikoto's wanting the chance to see Naruto again after Kushina told her about the seal the Outsider gave her and Minato.

Since then, Mito and Satsuki had been the best of friends, though Kushina and Mikoto's friendship was still strained. But Kushina hoped it would eventually be like it once was. Kushina and Minato also told Mito about her big brother, what little they even knew about him, and Mito was excited at the chance to meet her "super cool big brother".

Though what really hurt the Namikaze family was that no one even cared Naruto was gone. The entire village just continued praising Natsuki and Nariko as heroes, which now just made the twins feel even more terrible since they now realized they didn't deserve any praise.

Minato, Jiraiya, and Kushina also felt like they were close to completing the seal, they had already settled on who would go to find Naruto: his family, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Itachi, and Mikoto would all be going to find Naruto and maybe even convince him to come back.

"…shina… Kushina… Kushina!" Mikoto said loudly, snapping Kushina from her thoughts.

"What?" Kushina asked.

"I've been calling for ten minutes, are you alright?" Mikoto asked, as Kushina looked down sadly.

"I was just thinking about… Naruto." Kushina choked, since it still hurt to say his name.

Mikoto nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to talk about?" Questioned Mikoto.

"I just...what if he doesn't even remember us? What if he hates us? What if he doesn't care about us anymore?" Kushina asked since she wasn't sure she could bear the thought of her own child looking at her as if she was a stranger, it would kill her.

Mikoto could only stare in pity at her ex-friend, though she couldn't feel sorry for her since it was still partially her fault this happened. And besides...even when he'd been alive in this world, Kushina hadn't been able to call Naruto her son. Sure, Naruto had Kushina's blood in her veins, but that was all as far as the redhead had gone as far as being Naruto's parent went. In that other world they were going, she wouldn't even have that!

"I can't answer any of that, the only thing we can do it hope that he'll remember. Though Kushina you'll eventually have to come to realize the Naruto we knew might not be the one we find." Mikoto said sadly, since she eventually accepted the fact that even if Naruto did remember them, he probably wouldn't care. For Mikoto, that was what had hurt. while she lacked blood ties to Naruto beyond the stretched, vague interconnection of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans by their progenitorial ancestors being brothers, when it came to things like thoughts, feelings, and letting Naruto know he was loved...that had been Mikoto who did it. Naruto had told her that he even considered her his mother.

While he had Kushina's blood, Mikoto had been there in all the ways that it mattered for a mother to be there for their child to Naruto, seeing as the redhead had blocked Naruto out in favor of the "Fratricide Duo", as Mikoto had dubbed Natsuki and Nariko since Naruto's death.

*Academy*

Sitting in the back of the class and listening to the teacher drone on were Natsuki and Nariko Namikaze. Both girls had long since grown from the spoiled brats they were five years, though they were still bored to death from hearing the same history lessons over and over.

"Hey Natsuki...?" Nariko asked.

"Yeah?" Natsuki said

"Do you… what do you think N-Naruto's going to do when we find him?" Nariko asked nervously.

This was a subject both girls have been thinking about for years, ever since their parents told them about the seal that the Outsider had given them.

"He'll probably hate us or try to kill us. Only seems fair since it's our fault he died." Answered Natsuki sadly since she and her sister knew if they did see Naruto again, he likely wouldn't hesitate to end their lives

They'd deserve it too, after all the horrible things they did to him and all because of their own selfishness. Natsuki and Nariko always loved being the center of attention, having everyone love them, but when Naruto showed skill at certain ninja aspects ad he got attention from their parents they got jealous, that jealousy only increased when Naruto was getting attention from other people while they got none.

So, they began blaming Naruto for pranks they did, made the other children ignore Naruto or they wouldn't be their friends, and taking credit for things Naruto did. They hated their own brother because he was taking attention away from them, and now he was dead because of it. Though even if they hadn't left Naruto behind they were killing him anyway using him as a siphon for the Kyuubi's chakra that should have spread through their bodies.

The girls shivered at the memory of when they were forced to have the Kyuubi's chakra flood through their system, they were locked into a room lined with seals to keep the Kyuubi's acidic chakra from leaking out. At first, they thought it wouldn't be that big of a deal, until the pain started.

Their entire bodies felt like they were being melted from the inside out, being healed, then melted again. They had been stuck in that room for seven weeks straight, but it felt longer to both girls. Once it was over both had to be rushed to Tsunade since they were near death, they barely managed to survive but there was a cost. The chakra pathways had been fried. They could still channel chakra, but only have access to low jonin level chakra pools, if they tried using more than that the backlash could kill them. But their family knew it was part of the price they had to pay for what they did to Naruto.

The girls winced at the memories of the feel of the fox's chakra in their bodies...and to think that they had been doing the same thing to Naruto for a full seven years.

"Maybe there's a chance he'll forgive us." Nariko said weakly, knowing it was a false hope.

*Timeskip-two years-DxD, human world-Kuoh*

Naruto Purgatory, now nineteen-years-old, cut for an intimidating figure. His eyes were a brownish gold, his brown hair with white streaks being swept back with a single strand hanging in front of his face. His attire consisted of a faded black, three-fourths-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings, a gray tank top, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, and black military boots.

Currently, Naruto along with his two knights were overlooking an abandoned church that was currently being inhabited by a group of Fallen Angels and rogue exorcists.

"You two know what to do." Naruto said as both his knights nodded before jumping away.

Placing his hands in his pockets, Naruto casually strolled towards the church while running a hand through his hair to give it a scholarly look, while making his features appear more soft and less menacing. Once Naruto was close enough, the exorcists finally took notice of him, they all immediately pulled out their holy swords and holy guns, making Naruto smirk mentally as only he could see the orange glow surrounding the weapons.

When the holy bullets came close to Naruto, they instantly disintegrated, shocking the exorcists before they charged him. Tilting his head to avoid a slash, Naruto placed a hand on the exorcist's chest, with the exorcist instantly collapsing clutching his chest in pain.

After a few seconds his chest exploded splattering his blood everywhere.

"So, who's next?" Naruto said with a wicked grin.

The exorcists shouted in anger charging the Devil, while Naruto calmly avoided their attacks while killing each exorcist. Soon all of them were dead while Naruto held out his hand with several balls of light floating into his palm, channeling his magic into the collective souls, causing them to turn into black smoke with an inner orange glow which Naruto then absorbed feeling his power increase.

With the exorcists finished, Naruto entered the church he saw an exorcist with a crazed expression and a Fallen Angel hovering over a human girl.

"Oh, look another shitty Devil!" Shouted the exorcist, while Naruto shook his head this exorcist's weapons didn't have an orange glow surrounding them showing he really was crazy.

"You how did you get here?!" Demanded Raynare, annoyed at the interruption.

Naruto glanced at the Fallen Angel before dismissing her, angering Raynare that this Devil would just ignore her.

"Hey, don't ignore me to pathetic inse-" Raynare shouted, when suddenly Naruto vanished for a split second before reappearing in the same spot only he was holding an object that was dripping blood.

Throwing the object at Raynare's feet, her eyes widened when she saw it was Freed's head, looking she saw his headless corpse spurting blood like a fountain.

Naruto gave a smirk that showed off his malice, as he vanished again appearing behind Raynare aiming his palm at her as a dark-colored sphere appeared.

"Evil Explosion." said Naruto, firing the attack as it engulfed Raynare, who screamed in agony as she was erased from existence.

Turning to the unconscious girl, Naruto took a deep breath before he put on his best kind smile. "Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked nicely, gently shaking her awake, as Asia stirred.

"Huh? Wha- AH! W-where's Raynare?!" Asia cried while looking around fearfully.

"It's okay...the Fallen Angels and exorcists are gone. You're safe now." Naruto said kindly.

"Who...who are you?" Questioned Asia, while Naruto untied her and helped her stand.

"Oh, sorry my manners left me for a moment. My name's Naruto." Replied Naruto with a smile

*Later*

"Asia!" Issei shouted, bursting into the church with Kiba and Koneko.

He had disobeyed Rias's orders to save his friend with Kiba and Koneko coming to help; but when they arrived they saw Asia was all right, sitting with some strange guy they had never seen.

"Issei!" Said Asia in surprise to see him, though happy at his appearance.

"Asia! Are you alright?! Where are the Fallen Angels, or that exorcist guy, and who's this guy?!" Issei asked repeatedly.

"Oh right. Issei, this Naruto, he saved me from Raynare." Introduced Asia, while Naruto offered them a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Asia here was just telling me about you, Issei. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Naruto." Naruto said holding out his hand, while Issei hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should trust this guy, but he shook his hand.

"Issei. Thank you for saving Asia, Naruto-san." Said Issei.

"What's going on here?" Rias said as she and Akeno entered the church, while her peerage members turned to her.

"Buchou!" They said in surprise.

Rias stared at her three disobedient members, before turning to the still-living nun and the strange teen, making her narrow her eyes at a foreign Devil in her territory.

Naruto was also equally observing Rias and her peerage, he'd already observed all of them from afar and from the reports of his spies. But now that he saw them all up close, he could only describe them in a single word.

'Pathetic.' Naruto thought in disdain.

Issei was just a perverted brain-dead idiot who got lucky with having Boosted Gear sealed inside him, Kiba was a revenge-driven fool with a vendetta against holy swords, Koneko was a stoic brat who limited herself by not using her Nekomata heritage, Akeno was a sadistic girl who relied too much on her magic and not her powers from her half-Fallen Angel heritage.

But the worse, in Naruto's opinion, was Rias herself. As far as Naruto was concerned, she was nothing but a spoiled brat that was handed everything she wanted, her brother, Sirzechs, didn't help matters either giving her special treatment over others.

Then again, Naruto would admit he was bias, he didn't know why but he just really didn't like her hair or the color red in general. He didn't know why, but the color just pissed him off. But he couldn't help but see Rias as nothing but a spoiled brat that was handed everything she wanted and got special treatment over others.

"And who are you?" Rias questioned, turning to Naruto after reprimanding her peerage members for leaving to take on the Fallen Angels and rescue Asia without her.

"My name's Naruto, it's nice to meet you Ms.…" Trailed off Naruto, making Rias stare at him, a little surprised he didn't know who she was

"Rias, heiress to the Gremory Family." Rias answered, while Naruto gave a fake surprised look.

"Oh, forgive me Rias-sama I didn't know who you were." lied Naruto smoothly.

"Why are you in my territory, Naruto-san?" Asked Rias, still a bit suspicious.

"I was unaware this was your territory. Sorry, I've been out of touch with the happenings of the Underworld. You see, I've just recently returned from a long trip after forming my own peerage, and I was hoping we'd be able to stay in Kuoh for a while. And please just Naruto, none of that '-san' nonsense." Naruto lied smoothly as if he'd ever consider living in anywhere near humans.

"Then why're you here, in an abandoned church?" Rias demanded.

"Well, a while ago I sensed several Fallen Angels nearby, so I and my two knights went to go deal with them as I didn't wish to risk them attacking me or my peerage. But when we arrived, I saw Asia here about to have her Sacred Gear extracted and rushed in to save her." Naruto answered.

"And where are your knights?" Rias asked.

"It's alright, you can come out." Naruto said, then two figures wearing hooded cloaks jumped down in front of Naruto protectively, while Rias's peerage tensed.

"Forgive them, they don't really like strangers. Allow me to introduce my knights, Maul and Sephiroth." Naruto said, as one of them lowered their hood, showing a man with aristocratic features, long silver hair and green, cat-like eyes while the other figure, Maul, kept his hood up.

"Oh, Maul prefers keeping his face hidden, he had suffered an accident scarring half his face, while his legs were taken from him." Said Naruto, as they looked down and saw mechanical legs.

Rias remained silent for a while, her peerage members glancing between her and Naruto, wondering what she'd do. Rias thought over what Naruto had said, there seemed nothing out of ordinary about his story or his reasons but she decided to stay on guard around him, just in case.

"Very well Naruto, I see no problem with allowing you and your peerage to take up residence in my territory. Though you should know that Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri Family, is also inhabiting this territory, so you'll have get her permission as well. I'll put in a good word for you with her." Said Rias, as Naruto bowed humbly.

"I thank you for your kindness, Rias-sama. If you would kindly set up a meeting with Sona-sama, I shall ask her permission to stay in your shared territory for the foreseeable future. Now if you'd please excuse us, we should be going." Naruto said as he and his knights teleported away.

*Underworld-Purgatory Manor*

Naruto, Sephiroth, and Maul reappeared inside of Purgatory, once they did, Naruto's kind expression vanished his face reverting to his normal cold detached expression with a mocking smile and slicking his hair back again.

"I didn't know how much longer I could have tolerated being in their presence." Naruto said.

"Milord, we do plan on killing them correct?" Questioned Sephiroth removing the cloak.

"Of course, Sephiroth, though not all of them. We'll be taking the Gremory and Sitri heiresses hostage...way to keep the Satans at bay unless they wish to find their siblings' heads on their doorsteps, also she's been asking for new toys to break." Naruto said, as Sephiroth and Maul both shivered knowing who "she" was.

"As long as I get to fight strong opponents." said Maul, removing his hood, showing his red skin with intricate black markings with small horns surrounding his head, and sulfuric yellow eyes.

"Don't worry, Maul, once the time comes, you'll get to fight and kill as much as you wish." Naruto reassured before dismissing his knights. Among all his peerage members, Maul and Sephiroth were the most loyal, considering when Naruto found them, Maul was cut in half and half-crazed while Sephiroth was near dead.

Naruto offered them greater power than they already had and the chance to gain revenge on their enemies, and Naruto delivered on both parts, since then they had never regretted joining him.

Going upstairs, Naruto entered his room and instantly his head was buried between two soft pillows.

"Oh, master you've finally returned!" Said a female voice gleefully.

Naruto struggled for a moment before freeing his head to see his queen giving him an enchanting and seductive smile. His queen was a beautiful, tall woman with a porcelain colored skin tone, a slender, voluptuous figure, long light blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a white military uniform with long black sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. The top few buttons of her jacket were undone and showing her ample cleavage. She also had a strange tattoo on her chest above her breasts which gave off a chilling feeling. This was Esdeath, Naruto's queen and self-proclaimed lover.

"Yes Esdeath, it's good to see you as well, now can you let go?" Naruto said in annoyance.

Don't get him wrong Naruto loved his queen, he just didn't like being nearly suffocated by her every time he returned home, then again...if he had to chose a way to go…

Shaking those thoughts off, Naruto walked over to a table. "Have they found any of them?" Naruto questioned, as Esdeath grew serious.

"They managed to find three of them, though they're heavily guarded, as predicted. They haven't managed to find the rest though." Answered Esdeath, with Naruto nodding.

"Tell them to focus on finding the rest, once they're all found then we'll begin gathering them." Naruto ordered.

*Elemental Nations-Konoha*

Standing in a clearing were several people surrounding a large complex seal. The people were Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze who was holding Mito's hand, Natsuki and Nariko Namikaze who had recently become genin, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin and her apprentice Shizune, Mikoto Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha.

Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya had finally completed the seal the Outsider had given them and now it was time to use it.

"You all the know mission?" Minato said, they all nodded.

Their mission was to find and locate Naruto while trying to not draw attention to themselves as none of them know what type of world Naruto was reborn into, so they'll all be on guard for whatever they'll find. They all stepped onto the seal as it glowed brightly before with a flash they all vanished.

*DxD world*

When they all reappeared, feeling disoriented from the travel, they were in a forest clearing, and they all knew they had arrived in a new world.

"Alright before we can start looking for Naruto we have to find out everything we can about this world, once that's done we'll begin looking for Naruto understood." Minato said.

"Hai!" they all responded.

 **So, what did you think of that, what objects was Naruto talking about? What was the orange glow around the exorcist's weapons? And how will Naruto react to seeing his former family? All these questions and more will be answered next time on Dragon Ba- Wait shit, New Life, New Destiny. Review if you liked go away if you didn't**

 **Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here, finally bringing a new chapter of New Life, New Destiny looked over and improved by Dylan Millwood. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do. So without further ado**

 **I own nothing.**

Riser Phenex looked around confused and irritated, one minute he had been enjoying the pleasurable company of his peerage, the next he had suddenly appeared in the middle of a forest.

"Whoever did this, come out now and face the wrath of the Phenex family!" Riser demanded, releasing his flaming wings.

All he got was a mocking laughter that seemed to come from all directions.

"'Wrath of the Phenex family' HA! don't make me laugh! What exactly can you do besides throw fireballs around and heal yourselves?" Questioned the voice in amusement, angering Riser.

"How dare you insult my family, you low-class trash?!" Riser shouted as he created a fireball and threw it at where he believed the voice came from.

"You're not really helping your case. Besides, I only wanted to talk with the 'almighty' Riser Phenex." The voice said with sarcasm which Riser couldn't detect.

"Well, I have nothing to discuss with some coward who can't even show his own face. What, too scared?" Riser mocked

"No, I just do my best work in the shadows. You see, while most enemies would have the spotlight shining on them, I believe the more dangerous person is one who remains hidden until the final act which they reveal their master plan but by then it's already too late to stop them. But I digress, I'm getting off topic. You see Riser, may I call you Riser? I wish to talk about this marriage contract you have with the Gremory heiress. I need that contract gone." Said the voice said, while Riser scoffed

"What are you? One Rias' foolish peerage members thinking they can make me break the contract? Well you might as well stop, Rias will be mine and for this insult, I might even use her precious queen and Neko as well." Riser sneered.

The next thing he knew, he was forced to the ground by an unbelievable force as his surroundings distorted from the sheer pressure.

'W-what is th-this power!?' Riser thought having never encountered such a force before

"I am many things Phenex: a monster, a manipulator, a murderer, and I admit I don't really care about you or your habits, but if there's one thing I hate, it's arrogant little shits like you that only see women as objects for their own amusement!" the voice said, forcing more of their power on Riser

"I could kill you right now, Phenex, it would be as easy as stepping on a bug. That's what you are to me, Riser Phenex. You, your peerage, and your family...nothing but insignificant little bugs." Said the voice in a mocking tone, while Riser grit his teeth in anger at the insult.

"Who do you think you are that you can insult my family, one of the 72 pillars!?" Riser shouted, then suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders.

Looking at who gripped him, he saw two muscular men standing on either side of him holding his arms and shoulders. The man on his right had blank white eyes, though Riser could see the malice hidden in them, wearing a red military style uniform. The man on his left wore a loin cloth with crisscrossing straps over his muscular chest wearing a demonic skull like helmet with eyes lit with a hellish fire shining through.

"I'm someone a lot more dangerous than you." The voice said, right in front of Riser.

Looking at who it was, Riser saw Naruto Purgatory standing in front of him with a mocking smile.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Riser, struggling to get free with utterly no effect.

"Right...where are my manners? My name's Naruto. My associates are my Rook, Shao Kahn, and my Bishop, M. Bison." Naruto introduced before he raised his hand that was surrounded in an orange and black aura.

"W-what're you doing?" Riser gulped nervously.

"You see Riser, I only asked you to break the contract with Rias Gremory out of courtesy as we're both Devils, but really...whether I had your consent or not didn't really matter as like I said before, you're nothing but an insignificant bug." Naruto said, placing his hand on Riser's face making the Phenex scream in pain as his eyes gained an orange glow.

*Phenex Residence*

Lord and Lady Phenex were worried, the reason: their youngest son Riser had suddenly vanished. They had immediately sent out all their peerage members to try and find him but so far, they haven't located him.

Just then, Riser walked through the front door with both his parents rushing over to him.

"Riser! Are you alright? where were you? What happened?" Lady Phenex asked worriedly looking her son over.

While she didn't agree with most of her son's habits, he was still her son. Riser merely waved off his mother's concerns.

"Kaa-sama, I'm fine, I merely went for a walk and forgot to tell anyone." Riser stated.

"Well be sure to tell someone next time, we were worried." Lord Phenex said sternly.

"Of course, Tou-sama and there's something I want to talk to both of you about." Riser said getting his parents' attention.

"Let's talk in my office." Said Lord Phenex as they all went to said room.

"So, what did you wish to talk about Riser?" Lady Phenex questioned.

"I want to break the marriage contract to Rias Gremory." Said Riser bluntly, shocking his parents. Whatever they thought Riser wanted to discuss this wasn't it, they both knew how Riser talked and bragged about marrying Rias and for him to suddenly not want to.

"May we ask what brought this on?" Lord Phenex said, as Riser shrugged.

"I simply lost interest in her, besides with Rias throwing such a fit about the contract I don't want the hassle. Besides while on my walk I ran into someone who helped knock some sense into me." Riser explained.

"And who is this someone?" Asked Lady Phenex

On cue, a black magic circle appeared as Naruto emerged from it with a smile. "Greetings Lord and Lady Phenex, my name's Naruto." he greeted as his eyes glowed a malicious orange.

*Timeskip-ORC Club*

Rias was grinning like a fool and practically jumping off the walls, making her glad none of her peerage members were around. The reason being she just got a call from her parents and brother saying the marriage contract between her and Riser Phenex had been broken!

She couldn't believe it! At first, Rias thought she was dreaming but when her brother told her it was gone she screamed in joy, she was free of the arrogant womanizer! She didn't even care how it was broken; only that it was!

Just then there was a knock at the door, making Rias stop jumping around and take deep breaths to look presentable.

"Enter." Said Rias sitting behind her desk, as Naruto entered.

"Hello Rias-sama." Naruto said with a kind smile, wanting to hurl as he had to act pleasant around a redhead.

"Naruto? I wasn't expecting to see you." Said Rias

After their meeting at the abandoned church, Rias immediately went to Sona and told her about the unknown Devil in their territory, Sona agreed to meet him with Naruto showing up on time as he said he would. After answering several dozen questions from both Sona and Rias, they both agreed to let Naruto stay in their territory on the condition he follow some rules. For the first few weeks they had members of both their peerage watch him and his peerage members in case they tried anything but they soon saw he really meant them no harm. Naruto even offered to help train their peerage members, as while he said he wasn't that strong, he knew a lot about magic and fighting styles, he took an especial interest in Issei due to him having Boosted Gear, with Naruto saying he was always fascinated with the Longinus, having researched all he could about them and wanted to help Issei unlock its full potential, taking on a mentor-like role for the boy.

"Well, I came by to see if you received the news." Responded Naruto, confusing Rias.

"What news?" Rias questioned.

"The news about your marriage contract being broken." Naruto answered, surprising Rias that he knew.

"How did you know that?!" Rias demanded with narrowed eyes as she hadn't even told her peerage yet, while Naruto scratched his head, looking sheepish.

"Ehehehe right. After the meeting with you and Sona-sama, I got back in touch with the current happenings of the Underworld and learned about your marriage to Riser Phenex along with you being against it. So, I had an old friend of mine, who has experience with contracts, look yours over and he managed to find a clause saying that both the bride and groom must have their virginity intact if either loses their virginity then the contract is broken." Naruto told her, even if it was a cover story.

Rias was shocked she knew the part of her keeping her virginity, as she had originally planned to have Issei take it, but now she didn't have to. Though she was still suspicious.

"Why? Why would you try and help me? We've only just met." Rias asked, looking at Naruto intensely.

"True, we've only just met, but I'm a believer in seeing that all debts must be paid—both good and bad in that regard. And I've seen how you interact with your peerage rather than just see them as servants you treat them as family and would do anything to protect them. You were also kind enough to allow me and my peerage to stay in your territory and I wished for some way to repay your kindness. I also helped because you're precious to me, Rias-sama, even though we haven't known each other long, I've grown to care for you and I hope eventually you will care about me as well." Naruto explained half lying, as he did respect how Rias truly cared about her peerage...it almost made him regret what he had planned for her.

Almost.

Rias was again shocked, he helped her get out of her contract because he considered her precious and he cared for her? She felt her cheeks color pink.

"Well, I'd like to thank you for helping me free myself Naruto-kun." Rias said giving him a radiant smile.

"Just glad I could help. Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to." Said Naruto, teleporting away and glad he was getting out of there.

*Later*

Two months.

The Konoha ninja had been in this new world looking for Naruto for two months now. After they managed to find a library, they learned about the history of the world, they were shocked at the advancements in technology compared to their own world. They learned they were in a country called Japan, they set up a base of operations in the capital Tokyo, with Jiraiya creating a spy network, looking for any information on Naruto.

Though one thing that shocked them all was that there were supernatural creatures in this world, Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Youkai, though Jiraiya was constantly giggling pervertedly when he learned that the female creatures were all beautiful and busty. This made them all consider the possibility Naruto had been reborn as one of these supernatural beings, which saddened the Namikaze family that their son/brother might not even be human anymore but they were still determined to find him.

Another thing they quickly learned that surprised and scared them was their chakra reserves had taken a massive drop. Once Kage or Sannin level reserves were now at best low chunin, limiting their abilities to use jutsu.

Currently, Kushina was walking through the streets of Tokyo with Mito skipping beside her licking an ice cream cone. So far, they haven't found any leads on where Naruto was, and the few supernatural contacts Jiraiya had haven't found anything. A few of them have even begun considering the possibility that Naruto may have… may have… died again.

'No! I can't think like that! We will find him! We have to find him.' Kushina thought before seeing Mito stop, looking through a window.

"What is it, Mito-chan?" Said Kushina, standing next to her daughter in order to look at what she was so interested in.

It was a necklace. Nothing fancy, just a simple leather string with a strange medallion. It was a square tipped on its side, giving it a diamond shape, lined with gold and a strange symbol in the center.

Four horses with a crown above them.

"Kaa-chan can I get?" Asked Mito excitedly looking at then necklace in awe, while Kushina couldn't help but get a bad feeling from it.

"I don't know Mito-" Kushina stopped seeing Mito give her the puppy dog eyes, making her sigh.

"Alright." Said Kushina, as Mito cheered, running in the store to get the necklace.

*Kuoh*

Walking down the street was one Issei Hyoudou. Issei was in a particularly good mood as he grinned perversely, ever since that Naruto guy showed up things were looking good. At first Buchou didn't trust him and her and Sona had their peerage members take turns watching him but after a while they saw he wasn't a threat.

Afterwards, Naruto had come along and offered to help train their peerages, which they accepted wanting to know what he was capable of. Naruto took an interest in Issei himself after learning he contained Boosted Gear, Issei was at first reluctantly to train but he immediately threw himself into the training when Naruto said if he fully mastered his Sacred Gear, he'll be that much closer to his dream!

To Issei that meant the stronger he was, the closer he was to being a Harem King!

And Issei would admit Naruto was a pretty cool guy, encouraging Issei to never give up on his dream, (not knowing Naruto had to use every ounce of willpower he possessed to not tear Issei apart limb from limb.)

Under Naruto's tutelage, Issei learned about the different abilities of Boosted Gear including Scale Mail and Juggernaut Drive, Issei also managed to contact Ddraig the spirit of the Welsh Dragon sealed inside the gauntlet.

Suddenly Issei stopped when he heard a sound. A sound he was intimately familiar with, the sound a pervert peeking on women.

'I must find them and join them!' Issei thought a fire of determination lighting in his eyes as he took towards the perverted giggles.

He soon exited the town entering the forest finding a clearing where he saw a tall old man with long white hair peeking through the bushes.

"Hehehe...that's right splash her with water, this is great." Jiraiya giggled, while Issei looked and saw several girls in bikini's in the water.

'Yes, Oppai!' Issei mentally cheered rushing over while getting Jiraiya's attention as he turned and saw Issei.

"Beat it kid, I'm busy." Said Jiraiya dismissively.

"I know, and I want to join you!" Issei said excitedly.

Jiraiya looked at the boy surprised before he gained a large grin. "Ah, another connoisseur of the female form! Well then allow me to introduce myself. I am one of the legendary Sannin, the Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku, enemies cower in fear of my name, women swoon in my presence, I am the Gallant Jiraiya!" Jiraiya said posing, much to Issei's awe before an orange book was shoved in his face.

"Here kid, consider it a gift from me." Said Jiraiya going back to his peeking.

Issei looked at the book before opening it. As he read. his perverted grin grew by the second while his nose began bleeding. Once he was finished, Issei got on his hands and knees before Jiraiya.

"Teach me your ways, O Perverted One." Issei said reverently, making Jiraiya look at him before gaining a grin as he finally found a perverted disciple.

"I won't teach you the ways of the pervert, I'll teach you the ways of the Super Pervert!" Shouted Jiraiya wrapping an arm around Issei's shoulder.

"Eek! Perverts!" one of the girls shouted, making both Jiraiya and Issei pale.

"First lesson, escaping female wrath!" Jiraiya said as they took off running from the pissed off women!

*With Naruto*

Naruto blinked confusedly before frowning as he looked at his surroundings. He was standing in an entirely white train station, with no trains or people around.

'How did I get here?' Naruto thought, knowing the last thing he was doing was meditating when he suddenly was here.

"Hello again, Naruto." Said the Outsider appearing in front of him, putting Naruto on guard.

"Who are you and where are we?" Naruto questioned.

"You may call me the Outsider and we are in the Void, of course you wouldn't remember the last time you were here." The Outsider said, making Naruto raise a brow.

"'The last time' you speak as if I've been here before." Naruto remarked.

"Because you have, you just don't remember. But I'm here to tell you it's time to remember everything." Said the Outsider while snapping his fingers.

Naruto instantly grabbed his head as he assaulted with memories, memories of a different life, from the Kyuubi attack, years of neglect and loneliness, and finally his own death. Once finished Naruto gasped for air.

"What...? What was that?!" Naruto demanded.

"That was your life, more precisely, your old life as Naruto Namikaze, and your rebirth as Naruto Purgatory." The Outsider responded.

"Those dreams I've been having those were… those were memories...my memories..." Naruto said after calming down.

"Correct, as you grew older, your old memories began leaking through, showing you glimpses of your old life." Said the Outsider, while Naruto clenched his fists.

"I take by you returning my memories that they are here." Naruto remarked, outraged.

"Yes, they arrived shortly after your first meeting with Rias Gremory. Currently, they are taking up residence in Tokyo, though Jiraiya has recently met Issei Hyoudou." The Outsider said, making Naruto grit his teeth since this complicated his plans.

"So, is this an attempt to make stop my plans?! Because if so, you're gonna be disappointed." Said Naruto, having come too far to stop now.

"Oh no, I don't plan on stopping you, none of us are." the Outsider replied.

"What about the ninja?! Why let them come here?!" Naruto demanded.

"Consider it a small test if you will you have the choice to forgive them for all they've done to you or show them the same suffering they showed you. So, until next time Naruto Purgatory." The Outsider replied, as a bright light surrounded Naruto.

*Purgatory Manor*

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw he was back in his room. Standing up Naruto cracked his neck and shoulders exiting his room, seeing Sephiroth leaning against the wall.

"What is it Sephiroth?" Naruto said, looking at his Knight

"Our spies in the exorcists have reported fragments of Excalibur in Kuoh, in possession of a rogue exorcist named Freed." Replied Sephiroth, getting a raised brow from Naruto.

"Didn't I rip that guy's head off?" Naruto frowned.

"You did, but apparently, he was found by something called the "Holy Sword Project" and they revived him as some type of chimera." Sephiroth explained.

'Note to self, start atomizing my enemy's bodies so they can't be revived.' Thought Naruto in annoyance.

"Who's being sent to retrieve the fragments?" Questioned Naruto, as Sephiroth handed him a folded piece of paper, opening it Naruto grinned darkly.

"Well now... isn't that interesting?" Naruto remarked burning the paper, knowing everything was falling into place.

"Should we interfere?" Asked Sephiroth.

"Not yet, wait until the climax of this little show. For now, we watch and wait for the time we swoop in and make our move." Naruto said, with Sephiroth nodding before remembering something.

"Oh yes, Esdeath mentioned they managed to find and collect six of them, but still can't find the last one." Said Sephiroth before teleporting away.

*Timeskip*

Two weeks have passed since Rias was free of her marriage contract, after she learned that, she thought things would only look up.

She had been horribly wrong.

The day after she received the news, Issei showed up saying he was stopping his training with Naruto saying he found a new master. Reasonably Rias was upset, since he started training with Naruto Issei actually started making improvements in his Sacred Gear, though she thought he must have a good reason for it thinking maybe this new master was helping advance faster than Naruto could. Though Rias was further disappointed when she found out Issei's new 'master' was nothing but a perverted old man helping Issei get better at peeking on girls.

Another problem was the arrival of two exorcists wielding Holy Swords and searching for fragments of Excalibur, knowing Kiba's history with Holy Swords Rias had to keep an eye on him. Sadly, though Kiba vanished to go destroy the fragments, then she found out that Issei had dragged Asia and Sona's pawn, Saji, into a secret mission with Irina and Xenovia to find Kiba and the Holy swords.

Rias managed to find them all only for Kiba to disappear again with the church members as they tried to track down Valper, who was in charge of the 'Holy Sword Project' which was the reason Kiba was a devil now, and the now one-armed Freed who was with the Fallen when Issei became a devil.

Finally, to make matters even worse here she, her peerage, long with Sona and her peerage were facing against one of the leaders of the Grigori, Kokabiel. Safe to say Rias was not in a good mood.

"This is the ultimate way to start a war! By killing the Satans' younger siblings!" Kokabiel shouted as he looked over the school.

After he killed the younger sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan, his goal of starting another Great Holy War would be complete then he'd show Sirzechs and Michael that Fallen Angels reigned supreme!

"Time to die Devils!" Kokabiel shouted as he raised his hands.

He started forming a light spear above his head, it began to grow every few seconds until it was the size of the school building. "Die, you Devil shits!" Kokabiel shouted as he was about to throw the spear.

The young Devils closed their eyes expecting the burning pain the light spear but it never came.

"Now see, I can't let you kill them." Naruto said, having teleported in front of them and holding back the light spear with his bare hand.

"N-Naruto!?" Rias said in shock that he was here let alone he was holding back a light spear.

"Hello Rias, we really should stop meeting like this." Said Naruto, with Rias noticing a change in his voice.

"What?! Another Devil?! How are you here!?' Kokabiel demanded.

Turning to the Fallen, Naruto then did something that shocked the Devils and Fallen Angel.

He absorbed the light spear into himself!

"You know Kokabiel, this is really nothing personal...but I can't have competition." Naruto remarked, voice cold.

"Competition for what, Devil?" Kokabiel spat, as Naruto smiled mockingly with a menacing edge.

"Why starting another Great Holy War." Revealed Naruto, shocking the Devils.

"W-what're you talking about Naruto?!" Said Rias before flinching when Naruto turned cold, detached eyes to her

"You know...it's been hard for me, having to surround myself with such pathetic Devils, especially those filthy humans. I can't count the amount of time I've just wanted to slaughter you worthless insects." Naruto said shocking them that someone they considered a friend would say that.

"You bastard! You've just been using us!" Shouted Issei glaring at Naruto/

"Ah Issei, you were by the far the most pathetic. To think the Boosted Gear would go to such a weak, foolish, and pathetic creature such as yourself, it could almost be considered a mercy just to kill you and save from the embarrassment." Naruto said tauntingly, while Issei grit his teeth.

"Don't underestimate me!" Yelled Issei charging at Naruto.

...Or he would have, if not for the swords crossed at his neck, the wielders being none other than Xenovia and Irina.

"W-what?!" Said Issei in shock.

"Thank you Xenovia-chan, Irina-chan. Though do be careful, I still sadly need the fool alive." Naruto said.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." They both replied.

Rias couldn't believe it someone she thought was her friend, and someone who she began developing a crush on, betrayed them.

"Was it all a lie...? everything you said and did...was it all a lie!? I don't know who you are but you're not the Naruto I knew!" Shouted Rias, but Naruto only chuckled.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, as it seems you remember him quite fondly, but the Naruto you knew was nothing but an illusion." Naruto revealed.

"Hey, you shitty Devils stop ignoring me!" Shouted Kokabiel

Raising a brow at the Fallen Angel, he walked forward to stand in front of the group that sought to stop his plans for a second Great Holy War and his body started glowing before he shot into the air so he was level with Kokabiel.

He wasn't even using his wings, he was supported in the air by a pillar of his sheer, raw power.

Naruto's hair turned ashen white, while his skin turned a sickly dull gray color with several black vein-like markings covering his body, and his eyes were now glowing with a malicious orange-tinted light.

As he held out his hands, tentacles made of a black, tar-like liquid material substance erupted along his body. From his back, along his arms, the undersides of his wrists, the side of his neck, the right side of his face. It started at the bottom of his eye, rode down his cheek and ended three-fourths of an inch from his jawline.

Smirking, Naruto thrust his hands outwards, a tentacle bursting from each palm and they impaled both Freed and Valper.

As everyone watched in shock and horror, the two wicked humans seemed to age at an impossible speed, the vitality seeming to melt right off of them until they were withered husks, as they did, Naruto's power spiked in a massive surge as the tentacles ripped from the mummified-looking corpses and back into Naruto's body.

Looking down at his hands contemplating, the young devil clenched them a few times before nodding in satisfaction and grinning cruelly. "Ironic...the very reason I hate humanity for their repulsiveness is the sheer cause of what makes them beautiful in the eyes of my Household...Humans are such a detestable thing. Preaching that they're civil, yet slaughtered anything, even one another, for the slightest reason. Other than what the setting, clothing, and level of technological advancement, human nature has not changed from when they were violence-addicted savages living in caves. Humans INVENTED evil, they're just too self-righteous to admit it."

To everyone else's shock, Kokabiel suddenly looked utterly terrified, backing away from the young male devil with wide eyes, visibly shaking all over.

"Tha-tha-tha-that power! How...?! How can it-t-t-t-t b-b-b-be…?! You...how are you even alive?! Y-y-y-your House...it-t-t-t-t-it's supposed to b-b-b-be DEAD...!"

Naruto chuckled. "You really think the Sword held by The Right Hand of Destruction would so easily vanish?"

Rias gasped, hands covering her mouth in shock. A Devil household the called themselves that...?! But...that meant...!

"That's right, I'm of the Household that serves only the true king of Hell himself, those that both spread and are born by corruption! My name is Naruto...heir to the House of Purgatory!" Naruto revealed shocking all those who knew while suddenly realizing just how screwed they were.

Kokabiel turned pale white, he didn't think any Purgatory's survived, they were supposed to be dead! Yet here was the heir of the house standing before him!

Rias stared in shock and fear at Naruto, to think he was the heir of THAT house, the one house every Devil in the Underworld feared even to this day!

"Bison, Khan, Sephiroth, Maul! Keep the Devils in check while I deal with this fool." Ordered Naruto as said peerage members appeared, surrounding the young Devils

"N-n-n-no-now l-l-l-l-let's t-t-ta-talk th-th-this o-o-o-out! I-I-I can help you! We both want to start another Great War! I can help do that, you don't have to kill me! Please I'll abandoned the Grigori and serve you Naruto-sama!" Pleaded Kokabiel knowing against a Purgatory, he'd lose horribly.

Suddenly Naruto appeared behind Kokabiel, shocking the Fallen Angel, before he delivered a vicious axe kick to his head and sending him plummeting to the ground.

Reappearing below Kokabiel, Naruto coated his arm in magic before swiping at Kokabiel. "Devastation Wave!" Shouted Naruto, sending a black wave of magic at him slicing off three of his wings

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kokabiel howled in pain.

"As much as I enjoy this, I must end this fight." Naruto said, grabbing Kokabiel's head while biting his palm and drawing blood before holding his hand out, caused blood to flow out into his hand before it solidified into a crystal-like blade.

"Time to die." Said Naruto preparing to decapitate the Fallen Angel.

"Stop!" A voice shouted.

Looking Naruto saw a white armored figure, which he recognized as Divine Dividing.

"The White Dragon Emperor. So, Azazel sends his pet dragon to collect his mad dog, how fitting." Sneered Naruto, making the armored figure clench his fists.

"I don't care who you are, but he comes with me." The figure said, pointing at Kokabiel.

"Oh? You mean this guy?" Said Naruto with a dark smile before swinging his blade cutting Kokabiel's head off. "Whoops." Naruto smirked.

"You'll pay for that." The figure said, preparing to charge Naruto when suddenly a giant clawed hand grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground.

Looking up, he saw Samael standing over him with a maniacal grin.

"Hello Albion, remember me?" Samael said, raising his other hand as the claws glowed green with his poison.

"Vali! You have to escape now! That's-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Albion as Samael slashed Vali's back with his claws, injecting him with his poison.

Vali never felt such an intense pain before, it felt as if his entire body was dipped in lava.

"Enough. Let the White Emperor return to his master. I want the factions to know the House of Purgatory has returned. The dead make poor messengers, so finish him off later." Naruto said as Samael growled in annoyance, but did as ordered, while Vali quickly teleported away with Samael upset with his fun being cut short.

Dropping Kokabiel's severed head Naruto approached the restrained Devils.

"What do you want?! You killed Kokabiel, you have nothing left here." Said Rias glaring at Naruto, who only smiled.

"That's where you're wrong, my dear Rias-chan. I have two reasons for still being here. Bison, take the Sitri heiress." Ordered Naruto, ignoring the protests.

Bison gripped Sona's shoulder before teleporting away.

"Why did you take Sona, Naruto?! She has nothing to do with this!" Rias shouted.

"I beg to differ. Don't worry...you'll see her again, after all, this way the Satans won't try anything unless they want their precious sisters' heads found in boxes outside their doors." Naruto said, making Rias pale.

Sephiroth and Maul then took Rias and her peerage away with Xenovia and Irina following, leaving Shao Khan and Naruto with only Sona's peerage glaring at him though fearful he'd kill them.

"Don't worry I won't kill any of you, but I need to do something for me. Go to the Underworld, go to the Satans and tell them what has happened here and that if they try anything against me, I will personally make them watch as I rend the flesh from their sisters' bones." Naruto instructed darkly before he and Khan teleported away.

*Later*

Naruto walked up a flight of stairs his hair slicked back and a mocking smile in place. Reaching the top, Naruto entered the room, seeing Rias sitting in chair with her arms crossed, hearing the door opened she turned and glared at Naruto.

"Where's my peerage and Sona?" Rias demanded.

"They're safe, for now." Naruto said with a smile which Rias wanted to smack off his face.

"Then why aren't I with them?" Said Rias, while Naruto ignored her for the moment looking around the room.

"You see Rias...I'm not the bad guy in this situation." Said Naruto, making Rias scoff.

"Then why did you kidnap me?" Rias questioned.

"Who said your kidnapped. There's the door, you can leave whenever you wish, you can leave right now and no one would stop you." Said Naruto, as Rias stood up, instantly running towards the door before stopping at Naruto's side.

"Though if you do leave, I can't promise your friends' safety." Naruto continued, making Rias turn and glare at him.

"You said we could leave!" Rias shouted.

"Correction; I said YOU could leave whenever you wanted, I never said you friends could. if you leave their lives are forfeit. And see one of my Rook's he has this nasty habit of killing anything in arms reach, and well I have a very short leash on him so really there's no telling what he'll do." Naruto said, as Rias looked at him in horror

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Rias quietly, sitting back down on the bed and glared at him.

"Why? I'm doing this for the Underworld Rias. Don't you see when the true Lucifer was still around, Devils were feared, Angels and Fallen would never dare have attacked us, and now look at our kind...having resorted to this so-called peace." Naruto said in disgust.

"So, what? You plan to fight the other two factions?" Rias questioned.

"No, even I know that'd be a doomed cause, ending in the destruction of all sides. No, I just plan to have the bigger stick so to speak. All I need are certain items my peerage's agents are out collecting and the Satans to surrender leadership of the Underworld to me. Then once I have the items and leadership, the other two factions will either submit or face annihilation of not only themselves but the entire world." Naruto said, while Rias stared at him like he was crazy.

"That still doesn't answer why I'm in this room and not with my peerage." Said Rias, as Naruto chuckled placing a hand on her chin making her look at him.

"That, my sweet Rias-chan, is rather simple: I want you to join me, to become my queen." Naruto said.

Rias stared at him in shock that after everything he did, he'd think she'd join him, he must truly be crazy.

"I know what you must be thinking, that I'm crazy. But think about it Rias, why settle for just being the head of your family when you could be a queen of the entire Underworld where everyone would bow before you, being able to have whatever you want whenever you want? And after I make the Angels and Fallen submit you'll have Earth and Heaven, picture it now Rias; all three factions bowing down to us, none of them daring to oppose us." Naruto whispered in her ear.

Rias eyes gained a clouded look as her basic Devil nature took a hold of her as it screamed at her to accept, to have all that power at her fingertips, to be able to rule three worlds. Rias quickly shook her head about to say no when Naruto spoke again.

"Not only that, but as my wife and queen your family and peerage will be protected when I unleash my wrath on those who oppose me." Said Naruto, making Rias pause at the thought of her family and peerage being safe from Naruto.

"You don't have to answer now Rias, after all, it's not everyday you get such an offer. Take as much time as you need and I'll await your answer." Naruto said.

"And how do you know I won't just say no." Challenged Rias, while Naruto only smiled.

"Because if I knew there was without a shadow of a doubt you wouldn't say yes, then you would be with your peerage. And besides, if you wanted to say no, you would have already." Said Naruto, making Rias grit her teeth.

"Why do you even want me, if all the time you spent with us was nothing but a lie?!" Rias demanded, as Naruto surprised her when he actually sighed and looked thoughtful.

"While true I deceived you all and lied, the one thing I didn't lie about was my feelings for you. At first I saw you as nothing but a spoiled brat, but overtime I truly grew to care for you. I despised your hair color for reasons I didn't know at the time, but now I love how beautiful it is. Now Rias Gremory I honestly can't see my life without you in it." Said Naruto truthfully.

Rias looked away not wanting to see the intense emotions in his eyes, while her cheeks grew hot.

"Now, I must be going. I await your answer, Rias-chan" Naruto said pulling away heading to the door before stopping.

"Oh, and Rias word of advice if you agreed to my offer, do not try and betray me or set your friends free or anything of the sort, as while I won't kill you, I will make you watch as I murder each of your peerage members before going onto your family. And I can sense negative emotions so I'll know if you're lying," Threatened Naruto, making Rias gulp as he left her to her thoughts.

*Dungeon*

Naruto leaned his arms on the cage bars that contained Rias's peerage and Sona, the walls being lined with magic suppression runes. Though it couldn't really be considered a prison as Naruto added separate bedrooms and bathrooms for boys and girls.

Say what you will about Naruto but he at least makes sure his leverage is well taken care of.

As they glared at him while Issei stomped over grabbing Naruto's collar, as Naruto raised his hand stopping Irina and Xenovia from cutting his arm off.

"You bastard, where's Buchou!?" Demanded Issei, making Naruto smile mockingly.

"She's safe. Don't worry I won't harm her, you, on the other hand…" Naruto said, grabbing Issei's wrist before snapping it, "… I have no problem hurting you. Keep that in mind next time you try touching me." Sneered Naruto.

"What did you do to Irina and Xenovia?" Issei demanded, cradling his wrist.

"I merely showed them the truth. That God is dead, that Angels are frauds, and that it's best to pick the winning the sides. Though I also used more… pleasurable methods." Smirked Naruto as Irina and Xenovia turned cherry red.

"Why're we here the if you only needed Buchou and Sona-sama?" Said Kiba.

"Simple I needed you all to keep Rias in line, while she and Sona keep the Satan's from attacking. Also, don't worry about Sona's peerage I let them live to tell the Satan's what happened here." Naruto said, while Sona released a breath she didn't she was holding.

As if on cue, a magical circle appeared depositing Sona's peerage into the cell.

"Guess they delivered the message. What? You actually thought I'd let them go free?" Said Naruto at the glares directed at him.

"You won't get away with this." Sona said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sweetheart I already have." Naruto smirked, then waved his hand causing an orange glow to surround Issei.

"What did you just do?!" Issei demanded, worried.

"Consider it an insurance for you to get stronger. You see that big purple guy from earlier? He can be considered a… dragon expert. He's gonna be your training partner from now on." Said Naruto, though Issei scoffed in response.

"Well I refuse." Issei said.

"Thought you'd say that see, here's the deal if you can land on solid hit on him then you all go free and I remove that curse I just put on you." Naruto said.

"What curse?" Questioned Issei

Naruto merely smirked while pointing down before walking away.

Confused Issei looked down before his eyes looked at his crotch, grabbing it, Issei paled feeling his manhood was shrinking!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei screamed before fainting with foam coming out of his mouth

Naruto's laughter echoed throughout the manor.

 **So, what did you all think good. As you can see Naruto is not someone to mess with and neither are his peerage members. Also I've dropped hints of what Naruto's plan is but you have to look carefully at all the chapters so far. And heads up next chapter I'll be introducing Naruto's father and I'm sure some have at least guessed who he is. So until next time review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter yeah! Now some of you may be waiting for when Naruto redeems himself, that he forgives his family and becomes the hero again, well let me just say, that is never F$ & ing happening! Naruto is not the hero, he is the villain that is not changing, you want a hero Naruto go watch the damn show! Also Rias, don't expect to continue being little miss goody-two shoes who falls in love with a retarded pervert, she's going to be dark, really, really dark, she will not be Naruto's redemption are his light or whatever, she will be his dark Devil Queen. Anyway I'm getting off topic, so without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Samael sneered as he backhanded Issei into the arena wall, he had expected more from the new Red Dragon Emperor, sadly it looks like if he wants a challenge he'll need Albion's new host. For Issei, he had seen better days, he had dark bags under his bloodshot eyes that darted around crazily, it's been two weeks since Naruto put the curse on him that shrunk his manhood and he's been trying desperately to hit Samael to have the curse taken off.

What Issei didn't know was that Naruto hadn't even placed a curse on him, merely a life-like illusion that it made it look like his manhood was shrinking.

"Your done today. I must say Ddraig has become a disappointment if he has you as a partner." Sneered Samael grabbing Issei by the back of neck dragging him back to his cell

Rias looked out her rooms window sadly at her Pawn, Naruto made sure she had a clear view of the arena to see Samael mop the floor with Issei's face. Every day for two weeks she sees Issei be crushed again and again by Samael all just to lift a "curse" put on him by Naruto, she was told it was just and illusion though.

There wasn't much for Rias to do while here besides sit around her room, watch Samael break Issei, the occasionally visit from Naruto, or thinking about his offer. Sighing Rias got up and headed for her door deciding to explore the manor she'll be staying in for the foreseeable future.

Opening the door Rias didn't see any guard outside the room, closing the door she went down and was awed at the size of Purgatory Manor, if she guessed it was twice the size of Gremory Manor. She saw several servants walking about cleaning though bowing when she passed addressing her as "Rias-sama" and asking if they could do anything for her, she guessed on Naruto's order to try and make her stay comfortable.

Rias walked around exploring every room she saw, the kitchen, dining hall, living room, the basement she found contained an indoor pool, various sized baths with different animal statues pouring water into them, an indoor Onsen. There were several rooms on the upper floors that appeared were occupied, which Rias guessed were for his Peerage members.

Overall Rias was amazed at everything the manor had before she found one room she fell in love with. It was a Library lined wall to wall with bookshelves with several balconies going around the room and spiraling staircase. But what had Rias attention was a section that was filled with all different kinds of manga and anime, something which made Rias consider accepting Naruto's proposal.

"I see you found the Library." A female voice said, surprising Rias since she didn't think anyone else was here

"Up here." Said the voice

Looking Rias saw it came from a reading platform on the third level. Going up the stairs Rias went over and found a breath takingly beautiful woman with dual colored ebony and white hair, fair skin, and dual colored eyes the left being gold and the right being icy blue.

"Hello Rias." Greeted the woman giving the girl kind smile before going back to the book she was reading

"Who are you?" Rias questioned knowing she wasn't a servant given her appearance and clothing, she guessed the woman might be a member of Naruto's Peerage

"I thought it was obvious after all you might be my daughter in the near future." Replied the woman a hint of mischief at Rias shocked expression

"Y-Your Naruto's mother." Stated Rias

"Correct, I'm Naruto-kun's mother Eva Purgatory at your service." Eva greeted

Rias stood in muted silence not sure how to act around the mother of the person who kidnapped her and her friends.

"Well go on have a seat, I promise I don't bite." Said Eva reassuringly seeing the girl's expression

"Forgive me if that doesn't comfort me considering your son kidnapped me and my friends." Said Rias with more bite than she intended

"Yes, I can see your upset but look on the bright side your safe, clean, and not confined in dank dark cell, that's most than what other people would especially given your appearance." Eva replied

Rias reluctantly admitted it could be worse and luckily no one's laid a hand on her, and she at least knew her friends were safe.

"What does Naruto hope to accomplish?" Asked Rias knowing it's a long shot to get an answer

"Sorry but that's for Naruto-kun to tell not me. But I can say one thing at the moment your safer here than anywhere else in the human world or Underworld." Eva said

"And I know it may just seem like Naruto-kun is using you but I can say with complete honesty that his feelings for you are true and pure. I actually find it adorable that he's finally found someone he can love." Giggled Eva happy for her son along with that she'll finally get some grandbabies to spoil

This made Rias think of something she's met Naruto's mother but where's his father.

"Um excuse me Eva-sama can I ask you something?" Questioned Rias

"Please just Eva, no -Sama stuff, after all we are going to be family. And go head ask." Eva said

"I was just wondering, where's Naruto's father?" Rias asked, though Eva got quiet a forlorn expression on her face

"He's gone." Said Eva shortly

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rias apologized

"No, no he's not dead, he's just not here. I don't really no where he is." Eva clarified

Rias didn't say anything unsure what else to say.

"Um, what was he like if you don't mind me asking?" Said Rias adding the latter part quickly

"It's alright. Naruto-kun's father was, complex to say the least he was distant from everything and everyone. He was never the best at showing emotions, he was melancholy, in fact the only times I ever saw him smile were three times in total. Though his most obvious trait was his charisma he just had this aura that drew people to him made them follow him, and his power could be compared to gods. I see a lot of him in Naruto-kun actually." Said Eva smiling fondly

"Who was he?' Asked Rias, while Eva laughed a little shaking her head

"Believe me you don't know who he is or even heard of him, if you had you'd know who he is." Eva said

"So, do you have any embarrassing stories about Naruto?" Rias questioning wanting to see if she can learn anything to hold over his head

*Dungeon*

Samael opened the cell door throwing Issei in before closing it leaving Irina and Xenovia standing guard playing card games with Sephiroth meditating nearby.

Asia instantly went to Issei's side beginning to heal him.

"Why, why are you siding with Naruto I thought you were Exorcists?" Demanded Sona

"We were, until Naruto-sama showed us the truth. That God was dead and the Angels have been lying to us." Xenovia said

"And you just believed him, I'm surprised you didn't kill him on sight for saying something so "blasphemous." Sona mocked

"Oh, we tried at first thinking he was lying until someone came to us giving undeniable proof." Replied Irina

"Who?" Akeno questioned

"Naruto-sama's father." Both girls answered, while Sephiroth cracked an eye open

"Yeah, we're not really allowed to talk about him." Sephiroth reminded remembering the last time someone brought up Naruto's father in his presence

May Lucifer have mercy on Sephiroth's soul if he ever finds the poor bastards corpse.

"How would that bastards father convince you God was dead?" Kiba demanded as he and the Devils winced

Xenovia gave him a blank look before snapping her fingers, Kiba instantly dropped to the ground screaming in pain. After an hour Xenovia snapped her fingers causing Kiba to gasp for breath.

"What you just felt was your entire body being impaled by a thousand Light Spears, something you should remember next time you try insulting Naruto-sama." Threatened Xenovia

"Anyway, we believed Naruto-sama's father because he was there when God was killed, he saw the battle and the death of God and the 'Satans'" Irina said, shocking the Devil's that Naruto's father was that old

*Kuoh-ORC building*

Sitting within the ORC clubhouse were four people, these were the Four Satans the leaders of the Underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus.

Currently they were discussing the recent events of the kidnapping of Rias and Sona along with their Peerages, well Ajuka and Falbium were, Sirzechs and Serafall were completely silent given it was their sister's that were taken by a Purgatory of all people.

When Sirzechs first heard his sister had been taken, he had wanted to hunt down the bastard who did it and wipe him from existence, but managed to restrain himself knowing if any action was taken Rias and Sona would pay for it. So, he and his fellow Satan's headed for the Human World to discuss what to do, though that didn't stop his or Serafall from worrying.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Grayfia, Sirzechs wife and Queen.

"Grayfia-chan what is it?" Questioned Sirzechs

"Sirzechs-sama I found these humans snooping around where Rias-sama and Sona-sama were taken." Grayfia replied summoning a magical circle throwing out a group of bound humans much to the Satan's confusion

Sirzechs looked at the humans in confusion wondering why Grayfia would consider bringing them here, when he sensed it. It was small, barely noticeable, but he felt it, these people possessed chakra, he also sensed something else from the two younger girls.

Looking at the group he saw eight adults, two teenagers, and a child, who was the only one not tied up.

"Who are you people, and why are you here?" Demanded Sirzechs

The humans traded glances before the blonde man stepped forward.

"Please forgive us..." The man trailed off

"Sirzechs." Sirzechs said

"Forgive us Sirzechs-sama, you see we came here at the insistence of my Sensei Jiraiya, the tall guy with the white hair, he said that he recently began… 'teaching' a young boy that lives here but hasn't heard from him in a while and wanted to check on him." Explained the man

"And what is this student's name?" Questioned Ajuka looking at Jiraiya

"Issei Hyoudou." Jiraiya answered proudly at his perverted disciple, the name making the Satan's and Grayfia narrow their eyes

"And how exactly do you know my sister's Pawn?" Said Sirzechs if these people were working with the Purgatory…

"Wait Pawn, your Devils." The blonde man said surprised

"How do you know about Devils?" Falbium asked

The humans traded glances again.

"We know about Devils, along with Angels, Fallen Angels, and Youkai because we're searching for someone, but forgive me as we're not liberty to reveal who." Answered the blonde

Sirzechs though it over, while on one hand they were humans who were aware of the supernatural and he should erase their memories, but on the other hand they could assist him in rescuing Rias and Sona.

"Very well. I won't ask who it is your searching for, but in return I require your assistance." Said Sirzechs motioning for Grayfia to release them

"With what?" Asked the blonde rubbing his wrists

"The boy your searching for, Issei, he's my sister's Pawn. Him along with mine and Serafall's sisters, Rias and Sona, along with their Peerages have been kidnapped by the Heir of the Purgatory Family, a family we all thought was extinct. If you help us rescue them I'll help you find who you're looking for." Sirzechs said

"Of course, we'll help, as long as you keep your end of the deal. Also, my names Minato Namikaze, with me are my wife Kushina Uzumaki, our daughters Natsuki, Nariko, and Mito, my Sensei Jiraiya, his teammate Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune, my student Kakashi Hatake, and Mikoto Uchiha and her son Itachi." Introduced Minato

'Strange group.' Thought Sirzechs wondering why Minato would bring his children on a likely dangerous mission

Suddenly there was a knock at the door making Sirzechs narrow his eyes not expecting anyone else.

"Enter." Said Sirzechs

The door opened revealing a teenage girl with long straight black hair, and red eyes, wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, a red belt that has a red side skirt cover, with long black socks and black shoes, and red gauntlets and black gloves, along with carrying a katana sword.

"Who are you?" Questioned Sirzechs as they all looked at the mystery girl

"I'm a messenger sent by Naruto Purgatory-sama." Said the girl, making Sirzechs and Serafall immediately glare at the girl while Minato and his group tensed up

"You were sent by the bastard who took my sister, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?!" Growled Sirzechs the Power of Destruction surrounding him

"Because if I die your sister dies." The girl said knowing it's an empty threat, not that any of them knew that

"Sirzechs-sama calm down getting angry will not solve anything." Said Grayfia gently, Sirzechs took several deep breaths calming himself thankful for his wife's presence

"What's the message?" Sirzechs questioned neutrally

"Naruto-sama has agreed to meet with you all to discuss terms of release Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri and their Peerage's. The time and location are here." The girl said holding out an envelope which Grayfia took

"Naruto-sama also requested you bring _them_ with you as well." Continued the girl giving a side glare the Konoha Ninja making them sweat a little

"Why would he wish to meet them?" Questioned Ajuka

"That is between Naruto-sama and the humans." The girl said shortly before teleporting away

Though the Ninja knew what she meant, Naruto remembers them and what they did.

"Sirzechs what should we do?" Serafall asked, Sirzechs sighing in resignation

"We have no choice but to meet with Naruto, if we don't who knows what he'll do. And I think it'd be best if you all come with us to the Underworld." Said Sirzechs looking at the Ninja wanting to know what Naruto's interest in them was

The Satan's, Grayfia, and the Ninja all teleported away. Unknown to them as soon as they left a shadow moved across the wall before flying off into the woods.

The shadow soon arrived at Naruto's prone form lying on the ground, the shadow floated down merging with Naruto. Naruto's eyes opened sitting up with a groan cracking his neck, the spell he used was one of his less used ones, it allowed him to disconnect his shadow from his body and use it to spy on people or eavesdrop on conversations the downside was while he was controlling his shadow his body was defenseless.

Standing up Naruto didn't react as the messenger girl appeared behind him bowing.

"Did I perform acceptingly Naruto-sama?" Asked the girl

"You were wonderful Akame-chan, I'll be sure to let Esdeath-chan know." Naruto replied to his Queen's subordinate

Naruto allows each of his Peerage members to have their own group of subordinates to command, with the only exceptions were his Rook's considering they'd just kill their subordinates.

"For now, your dismissed Akame-chan, I'm sure Esdeath has something for you to do." Said Naruto waving his hand as Akame teleported away

Once she was gone Naruto clenched his fists growling before punching a tree causing it to explode into splinters. They were there, Namikaze and his brood, oh how Naruto wanted nothing more than to kill them at that moment.

'And from that girls age it didn't take them long to replace me.' Thought Naruto having seen Mito and judging by her age she was born round the time they killed him

Having completed his business Naruto teleported home.

*Purgatory Manor*

When arrived home Naruto raised a brow when he heard giggling, following the sound Naruto saw his mother and surprisingly Rias sitting on the couch drinking tea and looking at photo albums.

"Oh, look at baby Naruto in the bath!" Rias said at a picture of Naruto as a toddler

"Well I can see you two are getting along." Said Naruto with a deadpanned expression snapping his fingers causing the albums to vanish

"Oh, Naruto-kun don't be such a spoilsport I'm just telling my future daughter-in-law about you." Eva said pouting, while Rias didn't bother correcting her

"Well I just thought you both should know I've set up a meeting with Sirzechs to discuss terms. _They_ will also be there." Said Naruto directing the latter to his mother, shocking Rias while Eva narrowed her eyes in anger

After regaining his memories Naruto told both his Peerage and his mother, they had all been reasonably pissed beyond belief wanting to hunt down the Konoha Ninja and slaughter them before going to the Elemental Countries and razing it the ground. The only thing stopping them was Naruto who already knew what to do with them.

"You're going to meet with Nii-sama, and who're you talking about?" Rias asked looking between them

Naruto hesitated to consider if he should tell her, before deciding that she had a right to know.

"Follow me." Said Naruto already walking away with Rias running to catch up her curiosity getting the better of her

Naruto lead Rias to a plain looking room side from the single pedestal in the center.

"What is this, I thought you were going to tell me who you were talking about?" Questioned Rias

"I thought it would be better if I showed you, this room lets me show people my memories. Though before I show you, I want you to know what you're about to see, it's not pretty and once you see it you'll never be able to un-see it. So, Rias I want to know do you really want to know?" Naruto said, while Rias' interest only increased what could be so bad

"Yes." Answered Rias

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Muttered Naruto placing his palm on the pedestal

Rias could only watch in muted horror as she saw the memories of Naruto's life when he was Naruto Namikaze, from his birth all the way to his death, it was worse since she could here Naruto's last thoughts as well, she nearly threw up when she saw his arm nearly get blown off. Rias could hardly comprehend it, that his own family left him to die alone, Rias could never imagine her own parents doing something like that or Sirzechs and Grayfia if they had other children besides Millicas.

Though while Rias was sickened at the treatment Naruto suffered, she was also beyond angry at his ex-family for neglecting him. The memories soon faded after showing Naruto's first meeting with the Outsider that sent Naruto off to his new life.

"How, how are you not angry right now?" Asked Rias looking at Naruto who had a blank expression

"Believe me it's a battle every day to not hunt them down and massacre them, but what'd be the point it changes nothing, how I was treated, me dying, being reborn here, nothing would change. Besides if I was honest with myself I'm happy I died." Naruto said crossing his arms

"How can you be happy you died?!" Rias said in shock that anyone could be happy

"Well in Konoha I hardly had anyone who truly cared about me, but here I have a mother who loves me, real friends in my Peerage members, and no bratty spoiled siblings to deal with. But you know what I love most about my life?" Said Naruto

"What?" Questioned Rias

"Meeting you." Naruto revealed, surprising Rias

"M-me." Said Rias her cheeks heating up

"Yes. I know what I've done to you isn't something easily forgiven, but I just want to know Rias as long as I'm alive I'll never allow anyone to hurt you." Naruto said with Rias staring at him in amazement

Afterwards Naruto escorted Rias back to her room, she laid down looking at ceiling in thought.

'Maybe marrying him it wouldn't be so bad.' Thought Rias

*With Naruto*

Naruto entered his room and looked at all the pictures hanging on the walls, most were of him, his mother, and his peerage, before he looked at a picture on his night stand with a melancholy look. The picture was of his mother with a man standing next to her, the man being Naruto's father. Naruto had found the picture in his mother's room when he was younger and she let him keep it.

Naruto had never known his father only ever knowing about him from what his mother told him. He didn't know what to feel about the man though Naruto did hope to one day meet him, if only just to punch him in the face for leaving his mother.

Shaking those thoughts Naruto laid down knowing he'll have to prepare for the meeting.

*Next Morning*

"So, what did you want to show me Eve?" Asked Rias as Eve lead her down a corridor

Eve merely smiled mysteriously as they reach a large door at the end of the hall.

"Well I know it might seem hard to believe but Naruto used to act like a regular teenager, he had his hobbies and one of them just so happens to be reading and watching manga and anime." Eve said as the doors opened revealing one of the most beautiful things Rias has ever seen

A room lined wall to wall with different anime's and manga's most of which Rias has seen, other's she hasn't, and some she was shocked haven't even come out yet.

"Naruto started this collection about six years ago, though recently he's stopped though I've taken the liberty of continuing it for him." Said Eve, snapping Rias from amazement

"But what about the ones in the library?" Rias questioned

"Oh, those are ones Naruto finished or lost interest in." Eve replied

Rias turned her attention back to the room, her eyes scanning the different shelves, before her eyes fell on one section. It displayed one of Rias' all-time favorite manga's "Hurricane Chronicles" a story about a ninja boy with a powerful demon sealed inside him as he strives to become his villages leader, and after Naruto showed her his memories Rias realized it's based off his old world, and while that diminished her like of the series she still loved it.

'And there are the last volumes!' Thought Rias seeing the final volumes which haven't even been released yet

Rias instantly tried zooming over to them, but when she tried stepping through she was stopped by a barrier knocking her on her butt.

"Wha?" Rias said

"Right I forgot to mention Naruto put a barrier around certain rooms so only he, his peerage, and myself could enter them." Revealed Eve, making Rias pout

She then noticed someone already in the room, looking Rias recognized her as Xenovia, one of the former exorcist working for Naruto, and she's taking the "Hurricane Chronicles"!

Rias could do nothing as Xenovia took the final volumes teleporting away with them.

 ** _'Miiiiiine.'_** Thought Rias unaware of her eyes gaining a red sheen

"How do I get in?" Asked Rias looking at Eve who shrugged

"I suppose if you agreed to marry Naruto he'd let you in." Eve answered

Rias thought about it for a moment, marry Naruto and get access to all the new reading material, there's also what he said being Queen of the Underworld, Earth, and Heaven, now that is tempting, oh so very tempting.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Said Rias

*With Naruto*

Naruto was currently in the memory chamber going over the meeting between the Satan's and the Konoha Ninja, the memory was pause while Naruto frowned at the Ninja.

'Namikaze brought his family, Jiraiya and Tsunade, Shizune, Hatake, Itachi, and Mikoto. With Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Itachi, and Mikoto being the only one's present that were kind to me, they likely came to play on my sympathy and care for them.' Thought Naruto while gazing at them with discarding eyes

He may have his old memories, that didn't mean he'll suddenly care for these people, he might've known them in his other life but in this life, they're strangers. The only one he might not kill is Mikoto for the love she always showed him, being the mother Kushina never was.

Naruto turned his attention towards the only one he's never met, Mito Namikaze. It honestly surprised Naruto a little that Minato and Kushina would have another child, considering how badly they messed up the last three, two being spoiled brats and the third ending up dead.

'Wonder how long this one will last.' Naruto thought

Shaking those thoughts Naruto deactivated the chamber and walked out, heading to his room where he was surprised to see Rias sitting on his bed.

"This is unexpected, though not unwelcomed." Remarked Naruto getting Rias' attention

"So, you mind me asking what you're doing in my room?" Naruto asked

"Eve was showing me around the manor, I saw some interesting rooms. I've also been thinking about your offer." Rias said, Naruto gaining a small smirk

"Have you now." Naruto commented

"Yes, and how exactly do you intend to take over the Underworld, Earth, and Heaven?" Questioned Rias since if she did agree to marry Naruto she wanted to make sure he actually had the power to back up his claim

"Well I can't tell you how, but if you're worried I will tell you this, what I have planned the faction leaders will either submit or they'll be destroyed." Naruto said

"And you'll rule over them." Rias said

"No, we will rule over them. I'm not looking for a trophy wife Rias, I'm looking for someone who will not only stand by my side but also question decisions I make if she doesn't agree." Said Naruto truthfully, surprising Rias a little before she closed her eyes sighing

"I have some conditions of my own." Rias said having made her decision, while Naruto motioned for her to continue

"First my friends and family will not be harmed in anyway." Said Rias

"Doable." Naruto agreed

"Second, I'm to be your wife not your sex toy, you can't force me to do anything I don't want to do." Rias said

"Of course." Responded Naruto he's a lot of things but he'd never force himself on a woman

"Third, you won't hide anything from me no secrets, no lying." Rias continued, Naruto nodding in agreement

"And fourth I get unrestricted access to all of your anime and manga collection." Finished Rias, Naruto raising a brow

"That can be arranged." Naruto said, Rias taking a deep breath

"Then yes I'll marry you." Rias said

Naruto looked at her seriously as he approached her.

"I hope your serious because once you agree there is no going back." Replied Naruto

"I am." Rias said

Naruto stood there for a moment before going over to his dresser and pulling something out.

"While I'm glad you have said yes Rias, there's still something I want to do." Naruto said going back over to Rias

Tilting her head curiously, Rias' eyes widened when she saw the small black box in Naruto's hand.

"I know it's probably not the way you expected it to happen, and you likely don't care but it's something I need to do. I would stand before you and get down on one knee…" Said Naruto getting on one knee in front of Rias

'He's actually going to…' Thought Rias feeling her heart start beating faster

"… and I would present you with a ring." Naruto said opening the box Rias gasping a little

It was beautiful, a silver band with a ruby embedded in the front cut in the shape of her family's symbol with little diamonds and aquamarines surrounding it, on the inside Rias saw her name engraved.

"Rias Gremory, will you marry me?" Asked Naruto

Rias put her hands over her mouth while she could feel tears gather in her eyes.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." Rias answered

Smiling Naruto took the ring out of the box placing it on her left ring finger. Rias couldn't help but smile at the ring before looking at Naruto now just aware of how close their faces were.

They gazed into each other's eyes, and Rias for the first time saw Naruto's eyes filled with love and compassion all for her. Slowly they leaned closer to each other, Rias closing her eyes, until finally their lips met.

It didn't last long, no longer than a minute, but Rias already missed the feeling of Naruto's lips, while she sported a healthy blush.

"That was my first kiss." Rias revealed

"Well I'm glad it was with me." Said Naruto

"So, anyway there's another thing I wanted to ask. You see when Eve showed me your manga room I noticed that you had the final volumes of the "Hurricane Chronicles" and when I tried getting them I hit a barrier and then saw Xenovia take them. I was wondering if maybe you could convince Xenovia to let me have them?" Rias asked giving her best puppy dog eyes

"Sure, just go ask her for them and tell her you have my permission." Shrugged Naruto

Rias grinned widely pecking Naruto on the cheek before rushing out the room to get her manga.

Once Rias left Naruto smirked darkly, the entire time he'd noticed the red tint in Rias' eyes that got brighter when she mentioned Xenovia and when he gave her permission to take the manga from her.

'All part of the plan.' Naruto thought

*Timeskip*

A week has passed since Rias agreed to marry Naruto. After she went straight to Xenovia to get the final volumes of the "Hurricane Chronicles" and the former exorcist handed them over without question even calling Rias "My Queen". For some reason being referred to as a Queen filled Rias with a sense of pride and power.

So, Rias merely laid about her new room, Naruto moving her to one closer to his own after she agreed to marry him, reading the "Hurricane Chronicles" though she was a little disappointed with the ending having hoped for a twist but it ended just about how Rias expected, Arashi and Sasuke sealing Kaguya away then both having a final fight ending with them losing their dominant arms, finally Arashi completed his dream of becoming Hokage and marrying Hinata and having kids.

Afterwards Rias began reading some of the other manga she hasn't seen, though she's taken to ordering servants to bring them to her rather than getting them herself and they always addressed her as "My Queen".

Currently though Rias was laying on her couch with an arm over her face waiting for a servant to bring her more manga when she heard the door open.

Lifting her arm up a little she saw a nervous looking maid.

"Just leave them on the table and I'll get to them eventually." Rias said dismissively

After a few minutes of not hearing anything Rias got annoyed at the servant not leaving.

"Why're you still?" Demanded Rias, the maid jumping a little

"I-I'm so-s-sorry R-Ri-Rias-sama, bu-but the material you asked f-for couldn't be found." The maid stuttered

Instantly Rias shot up glaring at the maid, the red in her eyes now more prominent than it was a week ago.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Rias said stalking towards the maid

"I-I cou-couldn't find wh-what you a-asked for Rias-sama." Repeated the maid

For a moment Rias stared blankly at the maid before her Power of Destruction surrounded her and she pointed a finger at the now pale maid. Instantly a red beam shot out encompassing the maid reducing her to ash.

"You should've looked harder." Stated Rias

Exiting her room Rias walked across the hall to Naruto's and opening the door, what she saw only further increased her anger.

Naruto was sitting at table looking over different papers, while Xenovia was lying in his bed naked!

"What the hell is this?!" Rias demanded

"Hello Rias please come in? how am I doing, great. How're you?" Said Naruto sarcastically

"What's SHE doing in here?" Said Rias pointing to Xenovia who was putting her clothes back on

"isn't it obvious we were sleeping together." Naruto said with a raised brow

"I can see that, but aren't we getting married." Said Rias through gritted teeth

"Yes." Responded Naruto while stopping Rias from saying anything else

"Rias I don't know if you've noticed but I am a Devil, I can't be restrained to only a single woman, though you will be my only wife and Queen I will have multiple lovers." Naruto continued

"Now why don't you go back to your own room and calm down." Said Naruto

Before Rias could say anything, Naruto snapped his fingers teleporting Rias back to her room. Blinking Rias growled about to walk out and give that idiot a piece of her mind, but when her hand touched the door she yelped when it burned her.

Looking Rias gawked when she saw a magical circle on the door, looking she saw them on the windows as well, and when she tried teleporting out it failed to.

'He locked me in here!' Rias thought angrily

*With Naruto*

"Are you sure that was wise Naruto-sama?" Asked Xenovia now dressed and looking at Naruto

"Don't worry about it Xenovia-chan, Rias will thank me for this when the time comes." Naruto replied when suddenly his head shot up getting Xenovia's attention

"What is it?" Xenovia said, Naruto narrowing his eyes looking out the window

"Someone just breached the security seals." Said Naruto teleporting away

Naruto reappeared on the border of the Purgatory Family territory where he detected the disturbance. Looking around Naruto didn't sense anyone or anything. Frowning Naruto looked around in case the person was suppressing their power or if whoever it was set a hidden trap.

After a while Naruto didn't find anything and was close to just heading back, when he spotted something leaning against a tree. Going over to it Naruto saw it was a katana sword with a note attached to the handle.

Waving his hand over the blade to see if it was a trapped, Naruto frowned when he didn't find any curses or spells placed on it, though he could tell it wasn't an ordinary sword. Grabbing the note Naruto's frown deepened at what it said.

 _Happy Birthday_

'My birthday was two weeks ago.' Thought Naruto his birthday being October tenth, ironically enough

Grabbing the sword Naruto unsheathed the blade a little showing it was beautifully crafted. Shrugging Naruto attached it to his waist and teleported back to the manor.

Though if he had stayed a moment longer Naruto would have seen an area close to where the sword had been shatter like glass, revealing a cloaked and hooded figure with a katana hilt peeking out.

'Put that weapon to good use Naruto.' The person thought before vanishing a static noise in his wake

*Timeskip-three weeks*

Three weeks have passed since Naruto had locked Rias in her room and received his new sword. In that time, he's mostly trained with his new weapon, while he also studied it finding that it had some interesting abilities though they appeared to be locked away and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't unlock them.

He also occasionally checked on Rias, without her knowledge of course, with her mostly just walking around her room or lying on her bed, while servants brought her food, with Rias sometimes killing a servant that started annoying her.

It honestly amused Naruto, when he'd first met Rias she acted like the perm and proper heiress who would never hurt those loyal to her and her family, now she's killing people for even the slightest problem, like a true Devil.

Naruto had enquired from his mother if she knew who could have given him the sword, when he asked her she had a shocked look when she saw it before covering it up and saying she didn't know, which only increased Naruto's curiosity of who gave him the sword, though he haggard a guess of who.

*With Rias*

Rias was pacing angrily in her room she was beyond pissed off. She's been restrained to her room for three weeks, three weeks! And for what because she got angry at her apparent fiance was sleeping with another girl, likely others as well, and he didn't even tell her, not only that he acted as if nothing was wrong.

While Rias wanted to be angry at Naruto, she's angrier at the girls that are sleeping with him, how dare they try to take what's hers! She should be the only one who shares his bed, it should only be her body that he touches, not those sluts!

All the while Rias was unaware her eyes were more red than bluish-green.

And unknown to Rias, Naruto was watching through magical projection, a glass of Bourbon in hand a small smirk on his face, she was close Naruto could feel it. While most people would consider what Naruto's doing to Rias monstrous, he's really helping her embrace her true nature, that of a real Devil. He'll also be visiting her soon, likely another week give or take.

*Timeskip-one week*

Naruto stood outside Rias' room deactivating the locks before opening the door and going inside. What he saw made shake his head in disgust, Rias was curled up on her bed rocking back and forth with tear streaks on her face.

"Are you done with your tantrum." Said Naruto coldly getting her attention

Rias snapped her head towards Naruto eyes wide, instantly she jumped up going over to him.

"I'm sorry alright! It wasn't my place to get angry at who you slept with, I'm so sorry just please let me out!" Rias begged from being stuck in here for weeks

As soon as the words left her lips, Naruto gained a dark scowl on his face, making Rias take a step back in slight fear that she didn't see the hand coming towards her.

SMACK

Rias was thrown to the floor holding her now red cheek in shock as she looked at Naruto fresh tears in her eyes, while he continued glaring at her his hand still in the air.

"Ever say something like that again and the next time it'll be a lot harder." Growled Naruto

"B-bu-but-"

"B-bu-but. But nothing!" Naruto cut Rias off

"I told you when you agreed to marry me I was looking for someone to stand by my side and rule as my Queen, not a whore to kneel at my feet! If I wanted that I would've gotten an airheaded girl to be my bride!" Naruto shouted, Rias wincing

"Maybe I was wrong about you, maybe you aren't worthy of being a Queen. I mean look at you on the ground crying like a worthless human." Sneered Naruto, Rias looking down hurt by his comments

"What am I supposed to do you locked me in here for nearly five weeks." Rias muttered before yelping when Naruto forcefully pulled her to her feet

"And! That's not an excuse Rias, if you had thought it over you could've simply used your Power of Destruction to destroy the door and the seals on it." Said Naruto

"Bu-but what if I accidently destroyed something else." Rias said since she still doesn't have much control over her Power of Destruction, while Naruto scoff

"So, what. We're Devils Rias we take what we want, kill anyone in our way, and destroy what we want. That is what we are! If you care about something as little as breaking a door, then you might as well return to the human world so you can live with the rest of the weaklings." Said Naruto, while Rias eyes widened at his words

While his other words hurt, but to actually have her heritage as a Devil mocked, to be called a weakling human. Something inside her, something she prefers to keep locked away, finally broke free.

Looking Naruto directly in eye, Rias instantly smashed her lips against Naruto's before he pushed her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Demanded Naruto, while Rias gave him a sultrily smile her eyes now completely red

"You said Devils take what we want, well right now I want you." Rias said before claiming his lips again

Naruto stood still for a moment before returning the kiss, though unlike the one they had weeks ago this one wasn't short and filled with pure lust.

Rias pushed Naruto's jacket off his shoulders while he tore her shirt open before lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Take me." Rias whispered seductively

"With pleasure." Growled Naruto as both let their instincts take over

*Later*

Naruto and Rias both lay naked in Rias' bed after nearly five hours of non-stop sex, on the floor, the couch, the table, pressed against the wall, and finally ending in the bed, both having satisfied looks.

"That… was… amazing." Rias said through breaths exhausted

"You weren't bad yourself." Responded Naruto before frowning at the red mark on her cheek which he rubbed tenderly making Rias wince a little

"I'm sorry." Naruto muttered, though Rias shook her head sitting up not bothering to try and cover herself from his eyes

"Don't be, while admit I didn't like it, I see why you did it. You helped show me that I'm a Devil and that I need to start acting like one." Said Rias her eyes having changed back to their bluish-green color which Naruto much preferred

Rias finally accepted the darkest part of herself, the parts she learned to keep buried, and she's never felt better.

"That still doesn't mean I had to like it, I could've tried a different way." Naruto said as the only part of his plan to get Rias to embrace her Devil nature was having to hit and insult her but he knew it needed to happen

"Well stop beating yourself up over it, I'm over it really I am." Said Rias kissing him gently

"Good, because now that you've finally embraced your Devil nature I'm gonna tell you my plan, all of it." Naruto stated, Rias gaining a wide smile

After putting his pants and Rias wrapping the sheet around her body, he led her to a room that was sealed shut. After opening the door Rias looked inside and couldn't hide her shock at what she saw.

"Th-these are…" Rias trailed off, Naruto nodding with a smirk

"And once I have the last one, I plan to summon them. What do you think?" Said Naruto

"What do I think, what do I think." Repeated Rias looking Naruto with half lidded eyes before pulling him onto a searing kiss

"I think it's so hot." Rias whispered seductively letting the sheet pool around her feet as they repeated their earlier activities

 **So, what did you all think of that, hope you all liked it. So, we've got a meeting set up, the Ninja and Devils have met, Naruto got a present, and Rias is close to becoming the perfect Devil. Next chapter we'll be having the meeting between Naruto and the Satan's and the long awaited reunion of Naruto and his former family, not just that but something big is gonna happen, here's a hint someone's going to die, not saying who but I'm sure plenty of people will either thank me or curse me, depending on how they feel about the character I'm offing and how they'll die. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


End file.
